Konoha Elite
by hopeisahorizon
Summary: Konoha Elite, a boarding school for the prestigious. Exclusive among the richest families around the world home for Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Lifestyles are changed, hearts are broken and friendships are made. Two new students will change everything and nothing will be the same as it was. AU Naruhina, slight Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** AU Naruhina because my babies as rich high schoolers is like my dream! Probably slightly ooc not gonna lie. Most of it is done, will probably update weekly. Plot is loosely based on a Spanish drama I watched years ago haha. This will be a Naruhina with some Sasusaku.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Konoha High boarding school was home to the most elite and thus you would find only the most prestigious of last names in the enrollment list. Among them were two who were respected, admired and over all envied. The Hyuga and Uchiha were two of the most infamous families known worldwide and with this status of superiority came plenty of popularity.

Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha, nothing needed to be said about these two teens. Coming from such wealthy families only provided them with nobility and luck. Hinata was a typical girl's girl. She has been going to this elite school since she was a child and basically grew up pampered. Her two best friends consisted of a blonde beauty named Temari no Sabaku and an aggressive brunette named TenTen. These are the only girls Hinata trusts simply because they knew her long before they knew what rich meant.

Sasuke Uchiha was a typical guy's guy. Every girl wanted to be with him and every guy wanted to be him, quite literally. He had a horde of fan girls and he was kind of hated in the male community of the school. This Uchiha is self centered and spoiled. Even though he acts like he owns everyone he still has friends including Shikamaru Nara and in particular his best friend, Neji. He has known Neji Hyuga since they were small children and thus Neji took the roll of Sasuke's best friend even if he did act like a pompous ass. He was probably the only trust worthy friend just because Neji like Sasuke was raised in a wealthy family.

Things were always pretty normal for these teens at the school-which may I add also had other students-. Unfortunately or fortunately this year would be a lot different for our sweet Hyuga and pretentious Uchiha. Because this year would be the year Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno would be introduced to Konoha High.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hina-chan hurry up! The ceremony is about to start and we all know Tsunade-sama would kill us for being late." TenTen's voice was loud and aggressive but the only answer she received was Temari's derivative snort.

Quickly walking down the stairs from their two story room Hinata smiled at her two friends while thinking how lucky she was to be roomed with them but then again her father did donate a lot of money to the school so it shouldn't be a surprise.

"Calm down Tenny-chan, you know they wouldn't dare start without us." Hinata cheerfully said while winking at her friends. She was dressed in a white cocktail dress with lavender embroidery on the bottom left corner. She wore matching lavender high heels and a silver necklace with the letter "H" in diamonds.

"She's right you know." Temari's voice calmly echoed. She was wearing an elegant black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and reached her black stilettos. Her red lipstick made her seem older than 16.

Lastly TenTen wore a simple baby blue spaghetti strap dress that reached down to her knees. Her hair was done up in her original two bunned style and she wore a light shade of pink lipstick, courtesy of Hinata of course. "Fine. Whatever."

Giggling the three girls left their dorm and headed towards the ceremony room. Every year at the start of the year there would be a big party to re-integrate the students into their dorm life while they met any new students. New students almost never appeared, just because the school was for such wealthy families that they had known each other since they were children. This theory certainly did the Hyuga and Uchiha's justice. Sasuke and Hinata have been best friends since childbirth and their families are quite close with each other.

"Hina, you finally made it here. Took you long enough." Sasuke's onyx eyes bore into her with slight annoyance but she only shrugged indifferently.

"Shut up Saucy, like you're going to stand there and tell me your hair didn't take you hours to perfect." She enhanced the ending for dramatic effect. It was obviously not in vain as Neji started laughing at his best friend's pissed off face; Hinata always knew how to get under his skin. Just as Sasuke was going to retaliate something knocked him over with great force.

"Sasuke-kun!" the voice was shrill and loud, definitely annoying.

"What is it Ino?" Sasuke responded with as much patience as he could muster but ever since they had started dating she only got more insane.

"Nothing, I just missed you! You look great by the way, we totally match!"

That definitely wasn't true, Ino wore a vibrant purple dress that didn't leave a lot to the imagination and Sasuke went with black jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. Before he could address his rather slutty girlfriend Hinata had cut in.

"Ne, Sasuke. When are you going to take out the trash?" She really disliked Ino, she was only with Sasuke because he was popular, good looking and rich. She did not see beyond that and it irritated her to hell that Sasuke would date the blonde because she would put out so easily.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry did you not hear her or are you really that stupid?" Temari sounded like the calmest, baddest bitch.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FACES OFF!"

TenTen answered her coolly; Ino Yamanaka seriously needed to be taken down a notch. "Hey, Ino. I've been wondering. How the hell do you pile so much makeup on your face?"

Ino looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel on her forehead. "I mean, it's astonishing really." TenTen's laid back attitude only served to infuriate the blonde even more and she took one step forward, obviously looking for a fight.

Sasuke deemed this the perfect moment to intervene and slightly pushed Ino away from Hinata, no matter who he was with Hinata always came first, she was like a sister.

"Let it go Ino, let's just get something to drink."

Glaring evilly at the four remaining students Ino stomped off no doubt nagging and complaining to the brunette beside her.

"Was that necessary?" The male Hyuga's voice was calm and stoic.

Taking one look at her cousin the lavender eyed girl answered emotionlessly. "Probably not but he shouldn't be with her."

He eyed her suspiciously and she decided to elaborate. "She's shallow Neji. I know we've grown up with money and everything but we have to look out for each other. Sasuke deserves better." With that last statement Hinata walked out of the room, she really needed to cool down.

Lavender heels clicked stubbornly against the hard wood floor. The owner of said shoes looked incredible annoyed and each footstep echoed loudly down the empty hall. Hinata was looking at the ground trying to control her breathing. _Why is Sasuke with her?! She's a bitch and I know Sasuke's an ass but I care for him and he does deserve better! _Hinata's thoughts had taken a turn for the worse and she was one second away from growling, that is until something bumped directly into her shoulder.

Almost instantaneously the girl glanced up only to be met with a pair of ocean blue eyes. He was tall and well built. His blonde spikes were in disarray and cute whisker marks adorned his cheeks. This boy was the definition of sexy and the leather jacket he wore only enticed her more. She wanted to look away from him, she was sure she was gaping like a fish and she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

She couldn't look away though, his azure orbs were captivating. Finally he glanced away and continued down the hall, leaving a breathless heiress wondering just who he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Uzumaki was anything but prestigious. His family name- that once meant something- was only filled with despair and sadness. That did not stop him from entering this school though, thankfully after working incredibly hard the past year and he had gained the best grades and was offered a full scholarship to Konoha High.

He had only really met one person so far, her name was Sakura and although she was feisty and stubborn he seemed to get along with her rather well. He had met her tonight; they were the only new students this year and had to be introduced to the others so they were allowed to bond beforehand.

She seemed to not want to be here and he couldn't blame her they were about to be introduced to the entire school and here he was thinking about **her**. He was running late this evening and in his haste to get to the ceremony room had bumped into a petite indigo haired girl.

He was amazed when this girl looked up to see him. She had a sweetheart face and nice, plump pink lips. The way she bit on her lower lip -in aggravation or nervousness he wasn't sure- was breath taking. It wasn't until Naruto got a look at her eyes that he felt anger bubble up within him. Her pupiless, pale eyes were a telltale of who she was. She was a Hyuga, the Hyuga heiress to be more exact. Just the mere thought caused his body to shake in anger and he couldn't help but look away in dismay.

Even now he couldn't stop thinking about her and it irked him to no end_. I'm not supposed to like her, or think she's gorgeous! I'm supposed to hate her and her whole fucking family, those disgusting emotionless fucks! So stop thinking about her Naruto Uzumaki and stop now!_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts once he heard a loud voice call out. "Welcome back everybody, I hope you had a great and productive summer." Loud hollering was heard throughout the crowd of teens and the blonde haired principal continued speaking. "Now, as you all know this ceremony is tradition for Konoha Elite and it serves to introduce new students. This year we actually have two new students who are going into their sophomore year, please welcome Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

Naruto stepped forward onto the stage where Sakura met him on the other side with a friendly smile. He nodded over to her and they both stood in front of the entire school. Soft whispers and giggles were heard throughout the crowd and Naruto rolled his eyes, he hated stupid rich girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night had ended boringly, as always Hinata's dad had not shown up at all and she had spent the whole night with the Uchihas. Not that she minded, Miko-chan was like a second mother to her but it sucked that her dad didn't have time for her.

Sighing Hinata made her way to bed –having taken off her dress and makeup- with her friends right behind her. They were already half asleep when suddenly someone was knocking on their door. TenTen groaned in frustration and automatically Hinata knew she would be the one to open the door. Accepting her fate the bluenette opened the door to be met with her principal and the pink haired girl from the ceremony.

"Ah, I'm glad you weren't asleep yet Hinata." Golden eyes bore into half awakened lavender eyes and all Hinata could manage was a tired nod.

"Anyways, this here is Sakura." Tsunade said pointing at the girl beside her. Hinata could tell the girl was aggravated as hell.

"Hello Sakura-san." Hinata's voice was tired but welcoming and Sakura seemed to be taken aback by the genuine kindness in the girl's voice.

"Hey." Was Sakura's response, still a little bit in shock. After the events that had happened in her original room she assumed every girl at this school was a total bitch.

"So yeah, basically Sakura is going to be your new roommate, you guys have an extra bed right?"

That certainly got the Hyuga's attention and she stood upright and looked at Tsunade in confusion. Not that she didn't want someone to room with them but most of the girls at this school were disgusting and she had found a sanctuary with her two best friends. "Umm, yeah we have an extra."

"Great, Sakura can sleep here and we'll solve everything in the morning, okay?" Without waiting for consent from either girl the busty blonde walked away waving lazily behind her.

"Uhhh.." Sakura sounded so awkward and Hinata couldn't blame her, this situation was uncomfortable. Hinata took one look at her and decided maybe this girl wouldn't be like the rest of them and ushered her inside to be properly introduced to TenTen and Temari.

"Ne, Sakura?" Emerald eyes glanced up to look at the indigo haired beauty and some of her nervousness ebbed away from the smile she received.

"The only spare bed is the one beside mine, is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Sakura answered cheerfully, glad that she would get along with these girls better than the last.

"Awesome! TENTEN, TEMARI! WAKE UPPPP!"

Sakura looked at Hinata surprised, wondering what she was up to but it became clear when a head of buns and spiky blonde hair looked to her groggily and Hinata continued talking.

"This is Sakura, she's going to be rooming with us just so you don't wake up tomorrow and freak out."

Temari let out an animalistic growl and promptly went back to bed. TenTen's response was hilarious she sat up with her eyes closed and spoke to the both of them.

"Get the fucking gorilla away from me Hina!" She kicked around in her bed and then sighed and went back to a peaceful slumber.

Sakura was the first to break the silence that ensued by laughing very loudly and unladylike. Realising what she'd done she glanced over to see her –hopefully- new friend's reaction only to be met with girlish giggling. They both shared a silent smile and went to sleep. Sakura couldn't help but be glad that maybe just this once she could make girlfriends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of the school were three guys who sat on their beds talking about how the new school year would be. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were already complaining about homework even though they hadn't even been assigned any yet.

"I bet Kakashi-sensei isn't even going to show up the first day." Sasuke scoffed.

"I'll take that bet, he has to be there!" Neji retaliated and raised a delicate eyebrow challenging his best friend.

Sasuke smirked and turned his black eyes towards Shikamaru. "What do you say Shika, you in or not?"

Shikamaru groaned in response and nodded his head. "He will be there but he'll get there 30 minutes into the lecture."

"Deal." Neji said and Sasuke and Shikamaru echoed him. Before their conversation could move on they heard a knock on the door so Neji stood up to answer it. Before him stood the tall blonde guy he remembered being called Naruto.

Once the Uzumaki saw the questioning glance the long haired guy was throwing his way he introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Naruto. I think I'm rooming with you guys this year."

Nodding, Neji stood aside and let Naruto in while introducing himself as well. He pointed towards the other two occupants of the room and said "The black haired guy is Sasuke and the pineapple is Shikamaru."

The 'pineapple' growled in annoyance and shot Neji a glare that he simply ignored. There were four beds situated in the room. Sasuke's bed was beside the door and the bed next to his appeared to be Shikamaru's since he was already trying to sleep on it. Across from the brunette Neji took a seat so Naruto figured his bed was the one in front of Sasuke.

"So, Hyuga. Have you heard of Kiba's new love interest?" Sasuke's voice sounded bored but Neji sensed a small amount of aggravation in it.

The minute Naruto heard the last name Hyuga he turned to face the man lying on the bed beside his and noting that he had pale eyes. _Damn it! I didn't know there were two of them that came to this stupid school. _

"Tell me Uchiha, why does Inuzuka's love life intrigue me?"

"Because he's trying to go after Hinata." Sasuke's eyebrow had started twitching at this point, very annoyed with this situation.

"WHAT?" Neji's eyes bulged out of his head and he was going an unusual shade of red while his fists grabbed the blankets beneath him.

The raven couldn't blame him, this was their little sister they were discussing and that stupid mutt wasn't good enough to date her.

Shikamaru while trying hard to pretend to sleep couldn't help but over hear the conversation and muttered a quiet "troublesome."

That's when Naruto decided to chime in. "Ugh, who's Kiba and Hinata?"

Shit, they had forgotten about the new guy, well there was only one way to integrate him anyways. It was Sasuke who answered his question.

"Uh, Kiba Inuzuka is a guy who carries a puppy with him all the time, I'm sure you saw him at the party…" Naruto had actually seen a guy with red triangles on his cheeks and a dog on his head, but before he could ask for reassurance the pale teen had continued speaking. "And Hinata-chan is Neji's cousin and for all intents and purposes my little sister." Naruto's mind was trying to piece the information together and came to a conclusion out loud.

"She's the Hyuga?" He asked dumfounded, wondering who the fuck would ever want to date a brat apart of the Hyuga family.

Sasuke looked at him as if he was daft and Neji was glaring at him suspiciously. The way Naruto had said the word Hyuga was almost appalling.

"Yeah, She and Neji are Hyugas, I'm an Uchiha and the lazy ass over there has a surname of Nara." Sasuke's tone was nothing but patronizing.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes at these guys, they were all rich assholes but they could definitely help him in getting closer to the Hyuga so he decided to play the dumbass role and befriend them.

"Haha, Right sorry! I just met so many people today that it's too much information to process."

Both guys seemed to take this answer and smirked at him. "Yeah man no problem, we were just saying that Kiba really has no chance with Hinata."

"Why not?"

Sasuke snorted loudly and Neji could do no more but nod in agreement. "She's perfect."

It was Naruto's turn to want to snort but held it in, obviously these guys cared a lot about her and it would be self destructive if he started bad mouthing her so instead he smiled and started conversing. "I see, I'd like to meet her."

Neji looked over at the blonde and answered. "Sure."

With that last statement the guys laid down and turned off the lights, ready to get to sleep, tomorrow would be the first real day of school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning had rolled in faster than any of the students expected. The room with Hinata, Sakura, Temari and TenTen was one of the first to be the victim of the dreaded alarm. It was incredibly annoying but was placed at the farthest end of the room so no matter who chose to turn it off they had to automatically wake up. It had been a tactic the girls came up with when they were 12 in order to actually wake up in time and not have to rush getting ready.

TenTen decided that it would be her turn to suffer the consequences and walked across the room to shut the damn thing off. Once that was over and done with she threw herself on top of an unsuspecting Hinata and started singing at the top of her lungs.

Groaning in annoyance -while Temari and Sakura laughed at her- she pushed the brunette off the bed who unceremoniously plopped on the floor. Not even 5 seconds had passed when Hinata shot out of her bed running up the stairs towards the bathroom while yelling "Dibs the shower!"

Four different annoyed growls were heard as the girls started playing rock, paper and scissors to see who could go next. Unfortunately for Sakura she was chosen to go last, though she really couldn't complain; the girls had said they would wait until she finished to grab breakfast.

Once she was ready to get dressed she noticed something horrifying! Temari was the first to notice her panic filled state and took a guess as to what her problem was. "You don't have a uniform do you?"

Sakura turned to face the green eyed girl and shook her head slowly, almost as if she was realising that herself. The pale, lavender eyed girl giggled at her new friend's predicament and offered a solution. "You can borrow one of mine if you want, I'm sure Tsunade-sama will get yours back from your other room by tomorrow."

Smiling the pinkette nodded her head and voiced her thanks as Hinata walked over to her closet to pull out a uniform, it wasn't until TenTen spoke that she found something wrong with her solution. "Ugh, maybe you should borrow one of mine…"

Three sets of eyes looked at the brunette confused so she continued "I mean, Hina and Temmy have very developed….assets. You seem more my size."

Hinata immediately warmed up at the 'compliment' and nodded her head in compliance. Meanwhile Sakura and Temari laughed at the bashful Hyuga.

Once they were all dressed and ready to go they locked up their room and walked towards the cafeteria. On the way there Temari had something she wanted to ask Sakura. "So, Sakura. I was wondering why you got moved to room with us?" Her blunt voice was a little startling and for a second Sakura thought maybe these girls didn't want her as a friend but that changed when she saw Temari smile at her expecting a cool story.

"Oh. Well, I was supposed to room with some blonde girl named Ino and her little followers..."

She was interrupted by TenTen's bitter voice. "Keiko and Yugito."

"Yeah, exactly! I was supposed to room with them but well things didn't really turn out the way Tsunade-sama wanted them to."

FLASHBACK

Sakura was heading towards her dorm and just as she was about to knock she realised the door was already slightly opened so she just walked in silently, hoping she wouldn't wake anyone up if they were already sleeping. That's when she heard the three girls talking while sitting on one of the beds.

"…and she fucking called me trash! I was ready to rip her stupid purple hair off but then Sasuke-kun pulled me away, obviously because he wanted to protect me from those SAVAGES!"

Sakura flinched at the sound of this girl's voice it was nagging and she didn't do well with girls who spoke like they owned everything. It had been then that the girls noticed her presence and she was pulled out of her thoughts when the blonde spoke again.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

Deciding to play nice the emerald eyed petite girl answered in a sweet voice. "Hi, I'm Sakura. I think I'm rooming with you."

One of the other girls who had long chestnut hair sent her a heated glare and spoke aggressively. "Ew, why the hell are we rooming with a tomboy?"

The other girl -who also had brown hair but in a much darker shade- followed her friend's snotty attitude and pretended to be gagging while looking at Sakura. "And talk about flat chested, how about you grow a cup size and then we'll see if you can even talk to us."

Sakura fumed at this comment and was ready to pounce on the mean girls but was interrupted by the blue eyed blonde who was laughing, obviously at her expense. "Not to mention you have disgusting short hair and an overly large forehead."

The other girls started laughing loudly at her and Sakura was just so angry that before she knew it she had pounced on Ino.

END FLASHBACK

"And that's when I pinned her down and gave her an unexpected haircut. She has half short hair and the other remains untouched, I'm still not sure how she's going to fix it haha."

The girls around Sakura had started laughing like no tomorrow. Hinata was the first to speak between gasps of air. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that! Hahahahahaha, you are definitely one of us!"

Sakura looked confused at the girls around her but decided if they hated Ino as much as she did then it wouldn't be a problem at all. Not even realising that they had already reached the cafeteria they took their breakfasts and sat down at a round table; normally meant for eight people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on the other side of the school four guys were only just waking up, not having a brain the night before to actually set up an alarm. Naruto laid there with half opened eyes before someone forced their way onto the room and jumped on Sasuke's bed.

"SASUKE!"

Groggily the raven woke up to look into pupiless blue eyes and blonde hair that was covered with a hat. "Ino, what the hell are you doing here?"

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up so now they were both standing beside his bed. This action didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the guys and they all sat up to look at the scene happening in front of them.

"You're never going to believe what happened!" She sobbed uncontrollably holding onto Sasuke's waist.

"Ok, ok. Calm down Ino let me get pants on and we can step outside the room to talk about it." He said it reluctantly; not really wanting to leave the comfort of his room or his quiet friends.

Once they walked out the door Naruto got up headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and get rid of that annoying voice that woke him up. It didn't take the guys long before they were all ready to go and that's exactly when the Uchiha made it back to the room.

Looking around he saw that all the guys were ready to go and sighed heavily. "We're late aren't we." It wasn't a question because he knew the answer, nevertheless Shikamaru nodded his head in assurance and Naruto headed out of the room intent on getting at least a small, quick meal for breakfast.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going dobe, you don't just leave friends behind." Sasuke's voice held venom but it was mostly because he wasn't used to being walked away from.

"Come on man I'm starving."

"He's right Sasuke we're all hungry." Neji agreed.

Sighing in annoyance Sasuke caved and nodded at them. "Fine, I'll just meet you in class, grab me something ok?"

"Whatever." Shikamaru muttered and the three males exited the room and headed to the cafeteria.

When they got there Neji noticed Hinata and her friends sitting at a table so he manoeuvred his way over to them and sat beside the brunette with two buns on her head. "Hey girls."

"Hey Neji." TenTen answered with a sweetness nobody had ever seen her use. Just as the conversation was starting to flow Shikamaru and Naruto had joined in and sat down beside Temari and Hinata, respectively.

When Hinata caught sight of messy blonde hair her breath hitched. It was the same guy from last night; he was friends with Neji and Shikamaru. Thankfully she wasn't the first to ask about the blonde's sudden appearance.

"So, anyone going to tell me who the blonde guy is or am I going to have to play twenty questions?" Temari voiced Hinata's thoughts exactly. TenTen was somewhere over the rainbow flirting shamelessly with the male Hyuga.

Shikamaru groaned in annoyance when he saw how distracted Neji was, looked like it was up to him to introduce the new guy. "Hinata, Temari and TenTen-if she's even listening- this is Naruto, he's new."

"Oh. Hello Naruto-san, my name's Hinata." She offered him a small, shy smile and flinched when his eyes looked at her calculatingly.

Catching himself Naruto relaxed, he couldn't show his disdain for her yet. That would be counterproductive. _Plus, she has a real cute smile! Who could glare at that?_ Ignoring that last thought Naruto smiled back and extended his hand in greeting which she shook obediently.

"I'm Temari" he heard from the other side of the table and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Troublesome." The brunette drawled out lazily.

"Shut up lazy ass! At least I'm not lazy like you!" Temari retaliated completely aggravated with his lazy attitude.

Hinata tried intervening and catching everyone's attention when she started to speak. "Too bad you guys missed Sakura-chan, she's new too and she's rooming with us this year so I bet she'd like to meet more people."

Naruto glanced at Hinata wondering why Sakura would become friends with her when Sakura hated fake people just as much as him. Was he missing something? _No, you know how the Hyuga are!_

"Where did she go?"

Hinata looked towards Naruto who seemed to be the only one listening to her and responded with a kind smile and a warm blush. _God! Why is he so cute, his eyes are mesmerizing, just like the first time I saw him!_

Clearing her throat to be rid of those thoughts she spoke. "She forgot her books and said she could find her way to the classroom so she went to retrieve them."

Her only response was a nod from Naruto before the bell abruptly rang which made almost everyone at the table sigh. The whiskered boy however looked confused. "Are we late for class now?"

His answer was Hinata's giggle while the rest of the gang smirked at him. "No, it just means classes start in five minutes." TenTen provided upon seeing his questioning stare.

They all got up from the table and were about to walk away but Naruto spoke again gaining their attention. "Neji weren't we supposed to grab Sasuke some food or something?"

Neji smirked and shrugged. "Looks like I forgot." With that he walked away with Shikamaru and two of the girls right behind them. Naruto noticed however that Hinata had stayed behind and neatly tucked something into her purse. Not wanting to dwell on it he began to walk away with Hinata at his side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was heading back to class -after she had gotten her books from the room- when she accidentally bumped into something hard. Looking up she realised it was some guy's back, she was about to apologize but he interrupted her by roughly grabbing her shoulders and glaring at her.

"You must be Sakura no?" his voice sounded angry.

She flinched involuntarily at his strong grip but she would not back down to some pretty boy prick. "What's it to you, asshole?"

His grip tightened around her shoulders and she gasped out loud in protest. He simply smirked darkly and spoke lowly, voice filled with venom.

"If you ever pull something like cutting my girlfriend's hair again you will regret it, do you understand?"

Now everything made sense to Sakura, Ino had obviously gone crying to her boyfriend and now here they were having a conversation that shouldn't involve him.

"Listen up pretty boy…" Sasuke looked at her in surprise; no one had ever talked to him like he was worthless. "Maybe if you keep your slutty ass girlfriend on a leash she wouldn't be having this problem, after all I wasn't the only one who pissed her off last night right?"

She was right. Hinata had pissed her off by calling her trash as well. For once Sasuke was tongue tied and didn't know how to respond. If he really thought about it, Ino was a hassle and he was only with her because she was easy as disgusting as that sounded. _She's definitely not worth it. _He thought and abruptly let the pink haired girl go.

"Tch. Whatever." And then he walked away from her and she was left standing there thinking he was the biggest ass ever and at the same time she couldn't help but find him enticing. _Great Sakura, just great._

When she walked into her class she couldn't help but notice that everyone was already there, including the raven haired guy who had yelled at her. When she locked eyes with him her eyes narrowed and she flicked her hair not even giving him a second glance.

This enraged the Uchiha to no end, who did this girl think she was to look at him like that? He was rich and popular and any girl wanted to be with him so why was she so fucking different? Ignoring the little nagging feeling within him that actually pushed him to get to know the girl better he concentrated on the friends around him.

"Hina, have you talked to Kiba?"

Upon hearing her name and the question that followed Hinata had turned around to look directly at Sasuke who sat behind her. She was in the first row, to her left sat Naruto and to her right sat a big boned boy named Choji. The class was divided up into three columns and five rows.

She looked at Sasuke with innocent and confused eyes. "What're you talking about Sasuke, I haven't seen Kiba since before school ended last year. I didn't even see him at the ceremony yesterday."

"Oh." Was his response as he tried to ignore the pink haired girl taking a seat in the desk to his left directly behind Naruto. It seemed that they knew each other because she immediately leaned forward and started conversing with him. The Uchiha refused to acknowledge a part of him that wanted to punch the blonde in the face and continued his conversation with the beauty in front of him.

Hinata however had gotten an idea and decided it was about time to introduce Sakura to her guy friends so she swiftly stood up and sat on Sakura's desk causing Temari, Shikamaru, TenTen and Neji to look at her. She simply smiled and started introducing Sakura.

"So, she wasn't there at breakfast this morning but this is Sakura. She's pretty awesome so you guys better treat her like she's one of us got it?" Her voice had gotten scary at the end, it was a warning to the guys to be respectful towards her. Little did Hinata know that Sasuke had already unknowingly broken that little rule.

The guys simply nodded while saying their names while Naruto simply explained they had already met. He tried not to get distracted by the fact that Hinata's face fell a little when he announced his friendship with the pinkette. He also tried to ignore the slight pang of hurt he felt when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her hand and shoved her directly in his direction. It was an attempt at a brotherly hug in Hinata's mind but Sakura and Naruto saw this show of affection differently.

In reality Sasuke just wanted to keep Hinata from lashing out at him once Sakura mentioned their little encounter that morning. He was ready to hear the emerald eyed young girl trash talk him in front of everyone, he did not expect her to smile at all of them and say "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Was she just going to forget the fact that he had threatened her? What the hell was wrong with this girl, seriously? She was nothing like any other girl he had ever met and the fact that this enigma of a girl was intriguing him caused dread to course through his veins. So lost in thought he didn't realize his grip on Hinata had tightened significantly until Naruto practically pried her off of his arms, she was gasping desperately for air.

"Geeze, Saucy-chan! Next time you want to kill me how about you take a more direct approach." Her voice was light, teasing even but he could see it in her eyes that she knew something was wrong with him. She always knew.

Just as the conversation was flowing normally for the eight friends someone had walked in through the door and obviously had an insult ready at hand.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, his gang, oh and hi to you forehead. I swear it got bigger from last night didn't it?" It was Ino and her little minions who stood behind her obediently while they sniggered at Sakura.

Naruto was about to stand up for her, but someone had beaten him to it. "I noticed your hat Ino, are you hiding your hair because you're balding? I mean it makes sense right? Dogs shed a lot and bitches(A/N I hope you guys know bitches=female dogs) shed even worse. It was bound to happen eventually hunny." Hinata had faked sympathy in her voice but everyone around her knew better than to fall for it.

Naruto for one was shocked to see a Hyuga stand up for anyone besides themselves. Maybe this girl was different from the rest of her family. _No, Uzumaki! Concentrate, she's just like the rest of them!_

Ino's minions cringed not knowing how to answer such an insult and Ino was feeling the same. All she could think of doing was sobbing dramatically and leaping on Sasuke's lap for support. He however, was getting tired of her dramatic scenes and simply shrugged her off and told her that she should sit down before Kakashi came to teach. It was as if TenTen had read the black haired man's mind because she asked the question he was thinking.

"Ugh, class started like 25 minutes ago right? Where the fuck is Kakashi-sensei?"

While the brunette and blonde girls discussed their sensei's tardiness with their crushes Sakura had gotten up off her seat and stood in front of Hinata's desk. Looking at the indigo haired girl she couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Hina-chan, I'm glad I have friends like you for support when Ino comes blowing out 'compliments'."

Hinata simply laughed and shook her head like it was nothing Sakura should be thanking her for. Meanwhile both Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but eavesdrop in the conversation, these girls were interesting to say the least.

"No worries Saku-chan. I know you'd do it for me just like Temmy or Tenny. Ino isn't a big threat she just thinks she is, especially now because…" She turned to face Sasuke as she inched closer to him. Naruto and Sakura both seemed bothered by their closeness until determined lavender eyes locked on scared charcoal and she roared at him. "SHE STARTED DATING YOU, YOU MORON!"

Sasuke flinched badly since she was screaming at him so close to his face while the two that had been uncomfortable couldn't help but laugh at his discomfort.

"It's true though. Why the hell would you ever date….that…?" Naruto's voice sounded disgusted.

"Well…because…I mean…" Sasuke didn't even know how to respond to that so Temari-who had turned when Hinata was yelling- decided to answer for him.

"Because she's an easy lay."

All guys cringed at the way she had said those words, basically spitting them out like they were poison. Luckily for Sasuke their sensei had picked that exact moment to walk through the door.

"Sorry I'm late class, it seems like I got lost on the path of life."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at Kakashi's lame excuse while he smiled underneath his mask causing his visible eye to crinkle.

Just as Kakashi was beginning the actual lesson Shikamaru leaned in towards the middle space separating his friends and whispered. "He's exactly 32 minutes late for class. I win boys." Neji and Sasuke grumbled profanities under their breaths and slid 20 dollar bills over to Shikamaru. Meanwhile Hinata turned around and threw something directly at Sasuke's face, lucky for him he had fast reflexes.

Naruto looked confused for a moment until he realized she had thrown the Uchiha a tomato. _I guess she overheard Neji not bringing him anything to eat and decided she would do it._ He pondered her act of kindness for a bit until Kakashi had started speaking to him in order to pay attention.

The rest of the day had passed much the same way. He was bored listening to the teachers while occasionally looking at Hinata to see her smile in return, ignoring the sudden race of his heart and going back to being bored. He wasn't sure what this school had entailed for him but he bet things were bound to get bothersome.


	2. Complications

**Author's Note:** Chapter two! Thank you for reviewing and just to let you all know this story is going to be somewhat fast paced because there won't be many chapters and when I was writing it, it just sort of happened so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters.

A full month had passed and it was actually uneventful except for the humiliating embarrassment Ino had endured when Sasuke broke up with her. Not that Naruto cared though, what these kids did was their business not his, at least it was what he tried reminding himself.

During these weeks he had actually gotten to know Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke. He realized they weren't half bad friends. Even though they mocked each other constantly and insulted each other it was more friendly than hostile. He even started to take a liking to calling Sasuke-teme a teme and the Uchiha always called him dobe. It may seem insulting but Naruto actually thought of Sasuke like a brother and that seriously bothered the blonde guy.

He was supposed to hate every single one of them, even more because they were friends with **her, **but now he couldn't actually think about playing them. He had to admit it to himself, he wasn't faking laughing or smiling with them. He liked them.

Walking into class he noticed an empty seat beside his own, not wanting to care but accepting the fact that he did Naruto sighed helplessly and turned to Sasuke and Neji who were having a conversation near the latter's desk.

"Yo, teme. Where's Hinata?"

Sasuke glanced back towards the dobe and answered with a strained voice. "I don't know, the girls said she got a mysterious phone call early in the morning, grabbed a bag and disappeared."

Naruto noticed now how Neji and Sasuke were panicking and the girls weren't doing any better, they all looked really nervous. "Has she ever done this before?"

"No." Was the long haired man's response.

Now the blonde started to get worried himself. She had kind of grown on him this past month. The kind smiles she always offered him in the mornings were a ritual to him now. As much as he wanted to hate her he found he couldn't help the attraction he felt for her. Now that she had suddenly disappeared he needed to know she was alright.

Breathing deeply he walked over to his friends and crossed his arms over his chest, hoping that would calm his worried heart, so far it wasn't working.

"Alright, I'll go look for her and you guys cover for us." His azure eyes gleamed with determination and nobody had the heart to tell him he shouldn't go.

Sasuke was a bit reluctant to send someone they barely knew to find her but in the weeks he had gotten to know the idiot he found out he was a pretty dependable guy. He looked over at Neji and urged him to agree, the rest of the gang had already agreed, even Sakura was on board.

"Fine Uzumaki, find her and then contact us when you do." Naruto was in the process of nodding when Sasuke grabbed his white collared shirt along with his dark blue tie and pulled him close enough that their noses were touching.

"If anything, and I mean ANYTHING happens to her while you're with her you can consider your life forfeit. Understood?"

Gulping Naruto nodded furiously knowing better than to piss off an Uchiha. "Good, now leave before Kakashi gets here, he's already 10 minutes late…"

The whiskered boy didn't need to be told twice, immediately he bolted out of the pale man's grasp and ran toward the first place he thought the pretty girl would be found.

Meanwhile back in the classroom TenTen and Temari looked at each other with worried expressions.

"I hope he finds her soon and that she's alright." TenTen said with tears springing to her eyes.

Neji laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and pulled her into an intimate embrace while cooing softly in her ear to relax her. Seeing this Shikamaru figured he should probably try to console his own girlfriend and he roughly grabbed the dirty blonde girl and pulled her into his arms. "She'll be fine and Naruto will find her." He whispered in her ear and even though she didn't show it she was grateful for the optimism.

Shikamaru had his reasons for saying what he had said. While getting to know Naruto he had noticed that the blonde was very contrite when it came to the Hyuga heiress.

It seemed like half the time the Uzumaki wanted to hold her in his arms and the other half he wanted to push her away and never look at her again. Even though Naruto tried to push her away Shikamaru saw that it was only having the opposite effect on the boy. He was falling in love with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was running faster than he ever thought possible. His breathing was labored but he knew it was more because of the reason why he was running instead of the actual exercise. _She has to be okay! Nothing happened to her you idiot, she probably just wanted a day off of school or something. _But then why the hell wouldn't she tell anyone, her friends would cover for her he was sure.

He had practically searched every square inch of this huge ass school and still there was no sign of her! How was that possible, she couldn't be missing! She had to be here he had probably just missed her. With that he took off again in a direction he thought he hadn't gone by. He really couldn't run anymore because of his lack of energy so he settled for speed walking.

He was freaking out so much he almost didn't hear a broken sob that came from the top of some hidden stairs near the school's gymnasium. Backtracking he looked toward the sketchy looking steps, inhaled deeply and walked up the stairs.

What he saw when he got to the top was something he wished to never see again. Nearing the top of the stairs was a small room with a lone couch in the corner, he could see a door that lead somewhere else but decided to not let his curiosity win over when he saw a petite black haired girl curled up on the couch crying.

It seemed like she hadn't sensed his presence because she was curled up like a ball, hands protectively hugging her knees while her head lay on top of her knees. He carefully approached her not wanting to scare her off. As soon as his weight rested on the seat beside her she looked up desperately hoping there was no one there.

As soon as pale lavender tear stained eyes looked up to see messy blonde hair she silently gasped and attempted to get up off the couch and run away from him. When he sensed her panicked state he gently grabbed her shoulders and plopped her onto his lap, effectively holding her from trying to escape.

He glided his fingers through her hair gently and was amazed at how soft it felt under his skin. It felt like brand new silk and it was captivating, so much so that he didn't notice he was full on petting the girl who was practically purring in delight. Or at least he thought so, but he was biased so he was probably imagining things.

Turning his attention back to the girl in his arms he noticed how broken she looked. She was desperately trying to hold in her cries. He frowned when he realized she needed to let things out and she wasn't allowing herself, so using a calming and soft voice he tried coaxing her to just let her guard down.

"Shh, it's alright Hina-chan. You can cry, I won't judge you…I-I want to be here for you."

She looked up frightened to find that he was being completely honest. His eyes did not betray his words, sincerity and dare she think it love shone in the depths of those blue eyes. She felt so relieved to not have to pretend to be perfect that she let everything out, she cried shamelessly and she clung to him like a life boat.

Half of Naruto was glad she trusted him enough to let herself cry and the other half was regretting telling her to cry. Just looking at her face made his heart clench painfully in his chest. It hurt that she was so upset and he didn't like the feelings he was getting for this girl. A part of him was berating himself for getting so close with her when he was supposed to screw her and her family over. The other part never wanted to let her go, he wanted to protect her and calm her. He wanted to be the one to soothe her nerves with just his voice and embrace.

_WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!? LET HER GO NOW NARUTO._

He didn't let her go; he had been honest when he told her he wanted to be there for her.

It took her a good twenty minutes before she calmed down, and it was only due to the fact that she felt completely safe in this boy's arms. They were strong but soft, they treated her carefully but not so much for her to think she was weak. She felt complete being in his arms and it was too soon when Naruto pulled away from her.

Looking at her softly he brought his right hand up to wipe some of the stubborn tears that refused to cease.

"Why are you crying Nata?" Startled at that nickname she looked up with curious eyes to find him smiling softly at her. "Is it alright if I call you that?" All she could do –not trusting her voice- was nod and smile a little in return.

"So, why are you crying?"

"I-I just needed to." She said honestly yet there was a part of him that knew there had to be more to the story.

"Come on Nata, there's more to it than that. What's wrong and what's with the bag you have?"

The big gym bag laid on the floor in front of the couch half opened, the only thing he could see inside were a pair figure skates. But he hadn't known she skated, he was certain none of her friends knew either.

Sensing his questioning gaze on her bag Hinata answer in a whisper, as if she revealed the secret any louder than it would stop being so precious to her.

"They were my mother's." She admitted sadly. "She used to be a figure skater when she was a young girl…" The way she talked about her mother was breath taking. She had gained a soft but pained glaze over her beautiful pupiless eyes and was looking right at the skates almost as if they would magically combust into her mother.

Naruto being the knucklehead he was asked the first thing that came to his mind. "So why don't you just skate with your mom on the weekends or something?"

She looked up at him sadly. Her posture screamed discomfort but she fought through it, he had calmed down her nerves and he deserved to know why she was so upset. "Naruto-kun, my mother is dead."

Blue eyes widened in shock and he automatically felt like an idiot for the question he had asked her. He hadn't noticed that his grip on the girl had tightened before she flinched in his arms. He looked to her face and sure enough pain was visible so he unhooked his arms around her like lightning and apologized.

She carefully got up from his lap shrugging off his apology. It was awkwardly quiet after that comment and Hinata vaguely wondered why Naruto hadn't said something like "I'm sorry" and pitied her. That's what most people did when her mother had died 3 years ago. Even Sasuke and Neji had shown her pity and it irritated her. She didn't want to be pitied! She didn't want to be seen as weak or helpless!

Having had enough of the awkward silence the pale girl cleared her throat and spoke lowly. "So, I think we should go back. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

Hearing her voice Naruto who had been looking at the floor lifted his head and looked directly at her. He knew how she felt. He knew what it was like to lose someone important to you, someone who you needed more than oxygen. He knew it and yet he felt no pity for her and her loss, he was quickly being overwhelmed with anger instead.

Slowly he stood up in front of the girl, fists clenched tightly. Once she saw how menacing he looked she took an involuntary step back and put up her hands in front of her as some sort of protection.

Seeing this Naruto smirked almost evilly and continued stalking over to her. "Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?" He spit the words at her.

Hinata didn't understand what was happening, one minute he was comforting her and the next he was glaring daggers at her? She had just told him the truth, why was he reacting like this? Nonetheless she shook her head no as a response, she hated when people felt sorry for her.

"You think you're the only one who's lost someone important to you princess?" Again, his voice was laced with venom and Hinata was becoming more afraid of the man in front of her.

He continued speaking to her with his harsh tone, he couldn't control the anger he felt anymore. "Everyone loses people, what the fuck makes you so special you can go crying about it huh?"

"I-I'm not special, but you asked…"

"SHUT UP!"

Pale eyes welled up when he roared at her but he was getting ridiculous and she wasn't one to back down when she got disrespected. It took her most of her childhood to learn the 'Hyuga ways' but now that she knew how to stand up for herself she did it every time, and this was no exception.

"NO! Who the hell are you to come here and try to comfort me and then become bipolar!?"

That's when the blonde's rage burst. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall behind her. "I am not bipolar, your family. They're disgusting. Every fucking one of you. You're no exception princess." His voice had become a whisper but the harshness was still evident.

Hinata felt her breath leave her, his eyes, they were filled with pain and desperation. He had lost someone important to him as well. She just didn't understand what that had to do with her family and why was he insulting them anyways? He seemed to get along better with her father than she did!

FLASHBACK

It had been the first weekend of the semester and Hinata really wanted to go home to see her father. Unfortunately her father did not see this as a good idea so he visited the school that Friday afternoon. She was sitting in the gathering area with Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto when she saw her father.

She waited patiently for him to reach their table because it would be incredibly unladylike for her to run towards him in the knee length dress she wore. Once he reached them he smiled politely at them and greeted them accordingly.

"Hello father!" Hinata beamed at him and Naruto was curious as to what their relationship was like, she seemed to really love her father. Looking back at the Hyuga he noticed he did not share the same excitement as his daughter. He almost looked appalled by his daughter but straightened himself out and spoke emotionlessly.

"Hinata. I know you were supposed to come home this weekend but there has been a change of plans and I am going out of town so the house will be empty if you go."

She looked at her father confused but shook it off and asked about her sister. "What about Hanabi-chan? Won't she be home?"

Again her father tried to hide his irritation with just her mere presence. Naruto seemed to be the only one to notice. "No, she will be coming with me this weekend."

Hinata wrinkled her face, a useless attempt to hide her sudden need to cry and yell at her father. He never took her with him when he went out of town. It was always Hanabi or Neji, though Neji had been denying these outings for over a year now.

Silently she nodded her head and said it was alright. "I'd still like to go home though, if that's alright father. There are some outfits I'd like to bring back."

"Do as you wish, I am simply telling you, you would be home alone."

Taking one look at Hinata's carefully blank face Naruto decided he should intervene. "Hello, Hyuga-san my name's Naruto, pleasure to meet you."

The head Hyuga looked the boy over and allowed a small smile to replace his previous frown. This boy looked a lot like one of his old business school friends. "Hello Naruto, I am Hiashi Hyuga."

Naruto beamed up at the man while at the same time wanting to punch him in the face. _In due time, in due time. _

Sakura had also chosen to speak up. "I'm Sakura Haruno, sir."

He nodded at her and turned to look at the last member of the four. "Uchiha, how are you today?"

Sasuke was biting his lip, he had noticed Hinata's crushed expression when she was denied the weekend with her family but decided his own parents would probably kill him if he was rude to Hiashi. "I'm quite well Hiashi-san. If it would be no trouble with you I'd like to bring Hinata home with me this weekend."

Hinata turned to face Sasuke in astonishment while Hiashi simply raised a curious brow at the tall boy. "Like I said, do as you please Hinata."

Sasuke held in the urge to spit in the man's face and instead gathered the upset Hyuga heiress in his arms. Hiashi merely scoffed and began walking away. He turned slightly to face Naruto and said words Hinata never thought she would hear her father say.

"Naruto-san, if you have any free time let me know, I'd like to get to know you better."

With that the cold man left the gathering area leaving four confused teens behind.

END FLASHBACK

From that day on Naruto and her father had actually had lunch and talked about God knows what. She tried to ignore the jealousy she felt but she couldn't help it. Not once did she ever mention it to him though because she knew he would miss his own parents. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when Naruto leaned in dangerously close to her.

All she could do was breathe and try not to panic but she had never been this close with anyone before and even though he was acting like a complete psycho she still felt attracted to him. The way his blue eyes gleamed in the dull lighting of the small room, the way his whisker marks stretched on his cheeks. She vaguely wondered what they felt like under her finger tips but shook herself free from those dangerous thoughts.

That didn't stop her eyes from looking at his lips that were incredibly close to her own. Every breath he let out she felt against her lips and she had a hard time suppressing a shiver. _CONCENTRATE HINATA! HE'S TALKING TO YOU, NOT TRYING TO KISS YOU!_

Naruto on the other hand was having very similar thoughts to her own. He had shoved her against the wall in anger but now that he was so close to her he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. Her lavender scent had already infiltrated his nostrils and her eyes that held so many mysteries were distracting him. It wasn't until she unconsciously licked her lips that his azure eyes narrowed in on those inviting pink lips.

He growled when he felt her breath hitch and without thinking he closed the small gap that was between their lips, effectively stealing her breath. He felt her stiffen and for a minute he thought about the consequences that would come from this but when he felt her encircle her small arms around his neck and kiss him back he didn't care.

He wasn't sure how long it had been since they were kissing, all he knew was that if he didn't pull away from her they would both die from intoxication.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're not back yet." Shikamaru's lazy voice was heard from the table that the six shared in the cafeteria. Both Hinata and Naruto had been missing for two periods and now lunch.

"Jesus Nara, please help a little more." His girlfriend snapped at him. He merely rolled his eyes as a response but did indeed shut up because if anything, he knew a pissed off Temari was a dangerous one as well.

"Calm down, they'll be back soon." Sakura's voice was calm and soft but the way she fidgeted with her hands on top of the table contradicted her belief in her own words.

Sighing in agitation Sasuke moved his own hands over the pinkette's and squeezed them in support. She looked shocked but it soon melted into a grateful smile. They hadn't exactly gotten closer these past weeks but when Sasuke broke up with Ino they no longer held ill feelings towards each other.

The main reason as to why Sakura refused to get closer to him was because she was certain he was in love with Hinata. They were closer than Hinata and her own cousin and that was a definite red flag. Both her and Naruto seemed to come to the same conclusion but it seemed like she was the only one to actually consider this a problem since Naruto was still falling for the Hyuga, and hard.

She still enjoyed the moments the Uchiha showed his "sweet" side and treasured these secretly. "Sakura's right, they're probably just talking or something. It's not like Naruto to leave something unfinished. You all know how determined the dobe is." Sasuke said the words while he rubbed lazy circles on the girl's wrist, a notion that everyone at the table took note of.

"That's only half of the problem though, we've been covering for them since the morning how much longer can we keep it up." This was TenTen's worried voice and it caused her –almost- boyfriend to pull her closer to him.

"I've got that covered, don't worry about it." Neji calmed her with his soothing voice.

"You know what YOU GUYS should be worried about..." Temari spoke raising her left hand to point at both Neji and Sasuke. Seeing this they turned to look at each other then back to Temari for an explanation. They weren't disappointed when she continued.

"What if, and this is my theory by the way. So, what if Naruto did find her and now they're just in a nice small, cozy room together doing things that would only cause you two to pop blood vessels?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and when she looked at Sasuke's face she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah Sasuke, exactly like that. That's the exact face you would make if you found out Naruto and our little Hina-chan were acting inappropriately."

Both Neji and Sasuke abruptly stood from their seats with every intention of going to find them and kicking Naruto's ass.

Sakura turned towards Temari and hissed under her breath. "How is that more helpful than Shikamaru?!"

The jade eyed blonde paid no attention and only continued to laugh as TenTen and the pineapple haired man joined in. It was ridiculous how over protective those two were of Hinata.

Luckily for them the two in question had waltzed into the cafeteria, though Sakura noticed a tense atmosphere surrounding them. "Hey Hina-chan, Naruto!"

Hearing this, the two pissed off males turned around to see black and blonde hair walking a respectable distance away from each other. _Good._ Sasuke thought.

"Where the hell have you been?" Neji barked at the two new comers.

An uncomfortable silence ensued as neither Hinata nor Naruto knew how to properly answer the question. The blonde boy looked to his right and sensing his gaze the shorter girl looked back up to him. She was angry beyond belief but she knew what would happen if she told the truth to her over protective 'brothers' so she decided for the stupid Uzumaki's fate she would lie.

"Nowhere. Naruto found me and told me you were all worried so we came back." She said it nonchalantly, as if this happened every other day.

Upon hearing this explanation blue eyes widened and he held the urge to look at her calculatingly. She had just lied to all of their friends and he wasn't sure why, she had every right to call him out, to make him suffer the consequences that surely both the Hyuga and Uchiha would put him through. She did no such thing though; she just stood there radiating calmness.

"How were you nowhere?" Sasuke asked calmly, contradicting his twitching eyebrow.

"I was just taking a walk okay? I needed some time to myself, sorry DAD." She huffed and turned away from them, intent on ignoring everyone today, she was in no mood. Not after what had happened with the Uzumaki just a few minutes ago.

Everyone watched as she walked away angrily and all eyes turned to the handsome blonde in question. He merely shrugged and turned around while saying "She's been having a bad day, don't blame me."

Although he looked cool and relaxed, he felt the exact opposite. Why was it that this girl was so different from what he knew about her family? Hell, she was different than anybody he had ever met. He felt like pulling out his own hair because a part of him wanted badly to go up to her and apologize for saying what he had said, he had crossed a line with her and he wasn't sure she would ever forgive him for that.

The other part told him she deserved it and that he was right for saying such things to her. He had to admit to himself that the first part was winning by a landslide. With each passing day he felt more love than hate towards her and with that kiss today, he was afraid the amount of hate he held for her was nonexistent.

Sighing dejectedly Naruto walked back into the classroom where Hinata was already situated and making it a point not to glance his way. It didn't take long for his friends to catch up and take their seats as well.

It would've been a normal afternoon if Kiba Inuzuka hadn't waltzed into class with a fixed stare on the female Hyuga. Naruto watched from his seat in slow motion as Kiba approached her with a small smirk. Before he arrived at the desk he looked at Naruto with a knowing smirk and glint in his eyes. It took most of his will power not to pound on the damn mutt then, not only was he walking towards **his** Hinata but he was purposely flaunting.

Hinata being clueless to all of this looked up from her book when she noticed Kiba's hand on her desk. "Oh, hello Kiba-kun. What's up?"

He smiled what may have seemed seductively to anyone else but Hinata didn't really notice. "Not too much Hina-chan, where were you this morning? I missed you." The brunette purred out the words and Hinata raised a delicate eyebrow in inquiry. Never had Kiba said things like this, what was he trying to get at?

"Ugh, I wasn't feeling well but it seemed that lunch helped." She faked a smile that he took at face value and took a seat on the edge of her desk, clearly letting her know he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Sakura noticing the two deep in conversation looked toward Naruto when she caught an unusual movement from her peripheral vision. Her emerald eyes widened when she saw him clench his fists, almost drawing blood from his knuckles.

She was quick to act and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and it seemed to work if only a little because he unclenched his fists and looked at her. She couldn't help but see the sadness in his blue eyes and she felt something like sympathy for him. She smiled sweetly at him and whispered "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

She took off towards the two and very sweetly called Kiba's attention. "Hey, you're Kiba right?"

Kiba looked up confused and looked to the girl sitting for an explanation. Hinata offered a small shrug so he turned his attention back to the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm Kiba. You new?"

"Yup! My name's Sakura. It's great to meet you." She extended her right hand in greeting which he cautiously took. She guessed he wasn't really interested in her because his eyes kept darting back to the heiress, who once more was enthralled in her book, completely ignoring the two talking at her desk.

"Nice to meet you too. I guess." He gave her an awkward smile and she had to bite her tongue from laughing at him. He looked utterly ridiculous, it wasn't like she was going to pounce on him, she was just having a conversation with him for God's sake.

She laughed nervously, not really knowing how to take his attention off of Hinata. Looking back at Naruto she saw him lean forward and listen in on their conversation while noticing Sasuke do the same thing. "Well, I think Kurenai-sensei is almost here so maybe you should take your seat Kiba."

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Nah, I think I'm going to talk to Hina-chan for a while but thanks for the offer Sakura-san."

Crap! Had he figured her whole ploy out? As a last resort she turned over to Sasuke and signaled him to join in on the conversation.

Sasuke who had been listening since the moment the tattooed boy walked in stood up without problem and sat on Hinata's unexpected lap.

Feeling Sasuke's weight on her she looked up to scowl at him and noticed there were a lot of people crowding her desk. "So, is anyone going to tell me why I'm so popular today or can you all leave me alone?"

Kiba laughed a little and got really close to her face, basically pushing Sasuke off. "You're always popular Hina-chan. I think maybe it has to do with your beauty and amazing personality."

Hinata couldn't help but blush at his words, she wasn't in a very good mood but Kiba was certainly helping. She smiled coyly at him and twirled her hair with her fingers in a shy manner.

Seeing this, three pairs of eyes widened, one emerald, one charcoal, and one cerulean. All eyes were on her flirting form with the dog boy. Kiba practically burst in happiness when he noticed her flirting and decided to take his chances.

He leaned in even closer do that their noses were touching, an action that got most of the attention from all their class members. He twisted his head slightly and pecked her on the cheek while winking at her.

Sasuke had had enough of the Inuzuka's disgusting flirting and grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him away from the bluenette. He sent the mutt a heated glare and very slowly and menacingly said. "Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Her."

Kiba only smirked, pulled himself free from the Uchiha's grasp and walked towards his own seat, not once taking his eyes off his prize.

Hinata, no longer interested with the situation turned back to her book and began to read, ignoring all of her nosy friends and what seemed to be a jealous Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She was fucking flirting with him! She let him kiss her! KISS HER, TEME!" Naruto and Sasuke were back in their dorm after dinner simply talking though Naruto seemed like he wanted to scream more than anything.

"You don't think it pisses me off too, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a calm manner, something that the blonde really needed to learn.

"Then why didn't you yell at her or something? You, know like 'you can't do this ever again'" Naruto roared, attempting to imitate Sasuke's voice while failing horribly.

Sasuke scoffed at his friend and shook his head in astonishment at how dumb this guy could be. "You're kidding right? Think about it, she would've fucking castrated me if I said anything like that."

Naruto only growled as a response and threw himself on his bed while placing a pillow over his red-in anger- face.

The raven haired man looked at the sulking blonde and decided to ask a question he had wanted to ask since the morning. "Why do you care so much?"

Naruto popped his head up and leaned his body back on his forearms, silently asking himself the same thing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I understand why Neji and I would get angry we grew up with her….but you just met her some weeks ago. You were scared like us when she disappeared and angry as fuck when Kiba hit on her…"

Naruto stayed quiet hoping his friend wouldn't come to the same conclusion he himself had come to. It looks like his prayers were in vain because the minute he noticed Sasuke stiffen and dark eyes enlarge he knew what was coming.

"YOU LIKE HER?!" Sasuke stood up and stalked over to Naruto as he said the words, one could practically feel the rage radiating off the Uchiha.

Naruto scratched his head awkwardly as he moved back in the bed trying to create some distance between them. "Ugh, no Sasuke that's not it."

Sasuke not buying that excuse got on the bed with the blonde and pinned him to it. "Oh yeah Uzumaki? So, if you don't like her then explain to me….tell me what it is you feel for her."

Naruto looked desperately for an escape but found there was none and the pale man on top of him was now very close to his face. Teeth bared and lipped curved upwards in a sinister smile. Naruto knew what was coming, the beating of his lifetime for even thinking about Hinata in anything but a platonic way.

Just as Sasuke was going to release hell on Naruto someone had crashed in through the door but once they saw the position the brunette and blonde were in they started laughing.

Both boys looked up in disbelief to find Sakura and Temari standing before them, trying desperately to hold in their laughter.

"Pahahaha, you were right Temari good looking guys are almost always gay." Sakura blew out between laughs and as soon as those words hit both boys' ears the split apart like each of them had the plague.

Naruto was the first to try and explain the situation. "NO! It was just wrestling, we were practicing wrestling moves! Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared over at the blonde but nodded his head either way, he didn't want Sakura to think he was gay!

"Ok. Ok. We just wanted to let you know we're going to play monopoly if you guys wanna join." Temari said in her normal voice.

Hearing this the more enthusiastic of the two males nodded and followed Temari out the door leaving Sasuke and Sakura by themselves.

"So, do you want to play too Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded softly while offering her a smile. He saw her blush and immediately walk out the room. She always did that to him, every time he tried to be nice or do something she would like she ran away from him!

Thinking today was as good as any day to get answers he swiftly followed her out and caught her hand in the hall, pulling her out of the public eye.

"Hey, why are you always doing that?" He snarled at her causing her jade eyes to lock on his mysterious black holes.

"I-I haven't done anything… "She stuttered out, panicked by his proximity. She could feel his breath; it was minty and so fresh.

"You do, every time I get close to you, you run away. I want to know why Haruno?"

"I don't run Uchiha, I merely walk to my destination. It's not my fault it's away from you."

He chuckled at her lame joke and leaned in lightly pecking the corner of her mouth. "I didn't realise I intimidated you so much, I apologize."

With that last statement he took towards the gathering area where he knew the rest of his friends would be leaving behind a surprised and annoyed girl who chased after him screaming profanities at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally! It's Friday." TenTen exclaimed as her and her roommates got their stuff ready to go home for the weekend. Well she was going to stay with Temari-who had an apartment in the city- considering she didn't really have parents but that was another case. She guessed having no parents was better than dealing with what Hina had to deal with at home.

She heard her companions sigh in agreement and they headed out the door to their separate transportation methods.

Hinata was so glad to be done with this week. The whole Uzumaki fiasco had occurred Monday and so had Kiba's apparent flirting. Ever since she kind of responded he's been howling her and it was getting a little on her nerves. She had done it to piss off Naruto but she actually did like Kiba as a friend and she knew she would have to tell him the truth eventually.

She let out yet another sigh that day and got in the limo her father had sent for her, amazed that her father had even remembered her name. Hiashi had been incredibly distant from her since her mother died and for once Hinata was so done with him. She didn't deserve that treatment and she would be sure to make that fact known to him as well, he had no right.

After a 20 minute car ride she had finally arrived in front of her mansion like house and walked inside ready to spend a nice, relaxing weekend with her little sister. She did not expect to find her father in the dining room table having what seemed like coffee and cookies with none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

She growled from deep in her throat when she laid eyes on them and was walking away when she heard her father call out.

"Hinata, don't be rude and welcome our guest." Hiashi's voice was still cold and distant.

She walked backwards until she was seen at the entrance of the room and raised both her eyebrows in fake surprise at seeing them. "I do not have to welcome him because he's YOUR guest not mine…I wouldn't invite lowlifes anyways"

Hiashi sputtered out a bit of his coffee in shock at his usually quiet and polite daughter. He stared at her for what seemed like hours until she briskly walked away, up the stairs and into her room throwing some other necessities in her already filled bag and walking back down stairs. She came back down to catch Naruto speaking with her father.

"Perhaps I should leave Hiashi-san."

"Nonsense, you're staying the weekend. It's what we agreed on correct?" Hiashi actually sounded excited and Hinata felt sick to her stomach that her father would prefer being with the blonde instead of his own daughter.

"But, Hina-chan doesn't want me here…" He sounded genuinely upset and she almost believed him. Almost. But then she remembered all the hate he had for her and immediately heated up in anger when she noticed he was still calling her 'Hina-chan'. _HE HAS NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!_

"I'm sure my daughter will deal with it, don't worry about her spoiled ways of being."

That definitely finished pissing her off and before she walked out the door she vaguely heard herself scream "Don't worry Hiashi-sama, your so called daughter won't be staying here this weekend." The venom laced in her voice was apparent to everyone who heard her shout followed by a harsh closing of the front door.

Naruto and Hiashi stood in an awkward silence. Naruto was silent because he was hurting for her, for the way her father treated her and the fact that her dad was spending time with someone she loathed only worsened her mood and he felt guilty. It didn't help that she had called him a lowlife and even though he had heard it before it stung like hell to hear it from her.

Hiashi did not say anything because he was simply surprised by Hinata's ability to stand up for herself. He also felt guilty because she never got that upset and it was his fault she felt like that.

Ever since his wife had died Hiashi felt nothing but hate for his daughter. Every time he looked at her he saw his late wife and it killed him inside. The little girl who he used to look at with care and adoration turned into a horrible reminder of the wife he had loved so much. It pained him to see Hinata so upset, every time he denied her any time with him but he couldn't help it.

Hinata had walked a good five minutes before standing in front of a dark green door that belonged to a house much like her own. Lifting her right hand delicately she rapped on the door three times. It took a full two minutes before the door was answered and there stood a tall man with long black hair tied into a lose ponytail behind him.

"Hello, Itachi-kun." Hinata smiled at the eldest of the two Uchiha boys hoping he wouldn't sense her bad mood.

Itachi smiled softly at her. He had known Hinata since she was born and he had to admit that she had grown into a beautiful looking young lady. If it wasn't for the fact that he was five years older than her he would definitely be trying to court her. As it was he spent a lot of time asking Sasuke if he was gay for never trying to make her his girlfriend but his brother was a lost cause.

"Hinata-chan! I haven't seen you in a while. How're you?"

"I'm good! I'm glad you're back from your overseas studies, I missed having you around." She blushed lightly while looking up at his handsome face. Itachi was the epitome of sexy but much like Sasuke she didn't see far beyond a brotherly bond. The only guy she had ever really felt attracted to was a guy who she could never have.

Noticing her excitement drop he frowned slightly and let her inside, taking note of the bag she had with her.

"You staying the weekend?"

"Umm….if that's alright?"

He chuckled at her nervous looking face and messed up her hair affectionately. "It's always okay Hina-chan, you know the guest bedroom is basically yours. Mom decorated it to your liking anyways."

Hinata laughed and thought about exactly how true those words were. She thought about from the time since she was 2 her and Sasuke had been having sleepovers and then when she got older they had made them stay in separate rooms. That was around the time Mikoto had asked her what she would like her bedroom to look like, ever since then that room was pretty much deemed hers. As she grew up the room had magically changed to go with her likes and she couldn't be more thankful for the Uchiha family, especially since the passing of her mother.

She looked up to Itachi with unshed tears and he merely smiled serenely before telling her that Sasuke was in his room and that she should just go on up.

She did as told, dropping off her stuff and heading towards the baby Uchiha's room. Much like Sasuke his room was dark and mysterious. The only person who actually knew what half of the things in his room were for was Hinata and that was only because she had helped him pick them out. He was always closed off and it was really hard to get to know him.

"BOO!" She yelled playfully as she threw herself on his bed.

He merely looked up intrigued at the intrusion, not even the batting an eye in fear or surprise. She looked up towards her best friend and pouted.

"Not fair Sasuke-kun I can't scare you anymore."

He merely chuckled and sat up on his bed, he was bored and hanging out with Hinata was always fun. "What brings you here Hyuga?"

She huffed in annoyance at being called by her last name but she retaliated just as stubbornly. "I'm here to spend the weekend Uchiha."

His eyebrows knit together in confusion and he tilted his head, a silent inquiry that he knew she would understand. "My family doesn't really want me around and I figured since you guys do want me around but I mean if you don't want me here it's really no issue I can always just…."

She was cut off by a sudden pale hand clasping on top of her mouth while Sasuke's eyes glittered in amusement. "Shut up Hinata, you know you're always welcomed here."

She smiled gratefully at him and nodded once. "Come on Hyuga, I'm hungry so let's go to the kitchen and beg Itachi to cook."

She immediately nodded her head and ran past him yelling "I'll race ya" on the way down. She heard him mumble something along the lines of "you always cheat" then take off after her.

They had barely made it to the kitchen when they saw Itachi draped in an apron apparently already cooking for them!

Seeing as there was no need to convince Itachi, Sasuke dragged Hinata onto the front porch to ask her the real reason why she wanted to stay at his place this weekend.

"Hina, why do you really want to stay here?"

She looked reluctant to speak about it but knew she had no choice; Sasuke was persistent when it came to her family issues. It was probably the reason why he knew more about it than her own cousin, though that was more due to the fact that Neji was now busy with TenTen.

"Uzumaki's staying at my house this weekend."

Confusion flittered across the male's face but he shook it off and continued with the conversation. "Naruto?"

She nodded solemnly. "Why is that an issue?"

"I don't like him."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"There has to be reason."

She looked up at her support with tear filled eyes which caused him to flinch, he couldn't stand it when she cried because it felt like he didn't really know how to comfort her. He shook off that feeling and patted her head affectionately.

"He hates me."

"I'm fairly certain he doesn't hate you." Sasuke sounded very confident, after the talk he had with Naruto at the beginning of the week he was certain the blonde held feelings for the petite girl and it was not hatred.

She kept shaking her head over and over until she began to speak in a voice barely above a whisper. "On Monday, when he found me…we kind of had an argument and then he…he kissed me."

She heard her companion mumble "fucking idiot" under his breath but let her continue.

"What he said after though…." She trailed off not wanting to re-live it.

FLASHBACK

She was finally able to open her eyes when he had stopped kissing her. She looked up to the blonde with hopeful eyes. Maybe he did feel the same way she felt about him, maybe after this they could be together. Maybe she would be able to kiss him whenever she wanted and hold his hand and hug him. A lot of maybes were going through her head until he pushed himself off of her and turned away from her.

She put her hand on his shoulder, while asking if he was alright but the way he flinched and moved away from her like she was fire hurt.

"Am I alright? I fucking kissed a demon and you ask if I'm alright." He scoffed at her and spit on the floor beside him.

"This meant nothing, you mean nothing to me. Do you understand princess?"

She couldn't help the tears that were trapped between her eyelashes as she desperately tried to will them away. He really hated her, he thought she was trash and disgusting. Gathering what was left of her pride and dignity she smirked in his direction.

"Gladly, who would want to kiss a lowlife like you Uzumaki? No one, that's who."

She pushed right passed him heading towards the door leaving him to gulp down his blush.

END FLASHBACK

"That's why I was in such a bad mood that day. That's why I flirted with Kiba." She was crying now, trying to hold on to even a shred of hope that Naruto really wasn't a bad guy, but he was and she knew that.

"It hurt Sasuke, I-I like him a lot but he hates me and I don't even know why."

Sasuke did everything he could to control his rage but the more tears his sister shed the closer he was to losing control and he knew just who he wanted to lose control on. He stood abruptly shocking Hinata but he didn't care, he took off towards the Hyuga mansion with only one thought on his mind.

_Uzumaki, you're dead!_


	3. Beach House

**Author's Note: **I actually have nothing to say, enjoy the chapter I guess. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters.

It had been a very stressful weekend in Hinata's opinion and Sunday night could not have come any sooner. After she had told Sasuke about what Naruto had done it took all her strength and Itachi-once he noticed the commotion- to keep him in the Uchiha house.

The whole weekend was spent trying to convince him not to kill Naruto and to keep everything she had told him to himself. It had taken a substantial amount of pleading and telling him he was the only one she trusted enough to reveal these things until finally he had agreed.

She wasn't sure what would happen tomorrow morning but if one thing it was better than staying at her house any day. She glanced over to Sasuke, catching his eye for only a second.

He had been incredible the past couple of days. Considering he sucked at comforting it blew her mind how well he had handled her distressed form this weekend. "Sasuke."

Sasuke who had been looking towards the main entrance door waiting for their ride turned to look at Hinata. She still looked upset and he couldn't blame her, the Uzumaki had crossed a line, especially after she had told him about her mother's death. He knew he wasn't allowed to hit him or cuss him out but he pretty much declared their friendship over.

"Yeah?"

"You still have to be his friend."

Sasuke's arms came up to her shoulders, shaking her recklessly. "I'm not being his friend!"

"He didn't do anything to you. He…he's just confused right now. He's a good guy, maybe my family did something to him and now he's only left with anger. You have to help him Sasuke, please."

He knew she was right. Naruto never talked about his past or his family, he had to be hiding something terrible. "But Hina…"

"Ne, Sasuke I'm okay now. I want to help him too."

He was trying hard not to look at her like she was an alien. Here was a guy who had emotionally hurt her and she was trying to **help** him? This girl was too fucking kind for her own good, but he couldn't deny her this, she had looked terrible all weekend if this made her happy then he'd do it.

"Tch. Fine."

She beamed up at him as a response and escorted him out of the house into the car Itachi had called for them. Turns out the weekend was just them three since Mikoto and Fugaku were out of town that weekend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari and TenTen were standing beside their boyfriends casually speaking about their weekend which they had spent together. They had attempted to get Hinata to come out with them but it turns out she was staying at the Uchiha and they decided to leave it at that.

They hadn't expected a short black blob to tackle Neji to the ground. "Neji-nisan!"

He growled a little in annoyance but soon smiled when he noticed the petite brunette was his cousin. "Hina-chan get off you're heavy. " He said it with a smile on his face and a teasing voice.

She merely shrugged and stood up marching up to TenTen and Temari and respectively giving them bear hugs, she had missed them so much! Looking around she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"None of us have seen her since Friday."

She looked towards TenTen who had answered her question and back to where she came from noticing Sasuke's absence. She smirked so suddenly it took everyone by surprise including the new comer everyone failed to notice.

"What's with the smile Nata?"

She froze as soon as the words hit her ears, she knew that enthusiastic voice and no one else had ever called her that, she forced a new smile to bloom on her lips. She turned slightly to look at him and motioned him to come over closer to the group.

He did as told wanting to if only be a little closer to her. "I think Sasuke-kun's got a little thing for Saku-chan."

Everyone looked at her in mock agreement. As if Sasuke was the type to go and fall for someone, especially a stubborn girl like their new friend.

"Fine. Don't believe me but if you catch them making out in the hall my gloating face better be the first you see in your heads."

She began walking away to her room with Naruto right on her heel. It wasn't until they were half way to her dorm that she actually addressed him.

"You following me Uzumaki?" She turned back towards him with a fake glare, the true giveaway was the smile she showed him.

"Why are you being nice?"

"I am nice."

"You know what I mean."

She stopped right outside her room door and took one of his hands in hers. She was determined to help Naruto even if he did hate her, even if he pushed her away and screamed at her. She saw his pain back in that room last week. She saw that there were things he wanted to hide from her, from everyone and that wasn't healthy. At some point during the weekend she had stopped associating him with the word hate and more with the word love.

She cared very deeply for him and though it irritated her a little because he didn't seem to feel the same way she would still try to help him.

"I just like being nice to you okay Naruto-kun?"

He looked surprised to hear her voice and she giggled slightly at his stunned face. "It's okay if you hate me. If it helps you then I'll take it."

Again he seemed alarmed at her words but before he was able to say anything she had walked into her room and shut the door.

"What just happened?" He whispered to himself as he walked back to his own room with thoughts of a certain indigo haired, lavender eyed beauty plaguing his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was kind of late coming back from her house, she lived with her mother-who was famous- alone and so she never really kept track of time. She was currently jogging through the hallways trying to turn into the right one when a mysterious hand sneaked behind her and pulled her in what seemed to be a closet.

"LET GO!" She roared at her unexpected assaulter when she caught sight of a duck butt haircut. That made her pause and turn in his arms to look at him.

He smirked sexily and whispered, "Hey Sakura."

She couldn't control the blush that appeared on her face, he was so close and his voice was husky. She pushed him away a little and gave him a scolding look.

"Uchiha, why are you always pulling me into weird places?" She hissed, clearly unimpressed with his 'suave' moves.

He chuckled lowly and because her head rested on his chest she felt it against her cheek. It stirred new feelings within her. She couldn't understand what was happening, she had just looked up at him and his handsome face and thought fuck it.

Next thing she knew they were making out on the floor. He definitely didn't mind, he found it provocative the way she took control and pounced on him.

Once her lips connected with his he lost all thoughts. All he could concentrate on was her soft, pink lips and the way her eyes were half lidded like half of her wanted to enjoy the moment in pure bliss and the other wanted to make sure what was happening was real.

It felt all too soon for both when they pulled away from each other, panting and out of breath. He quietly exited the closet soon after offering her a smile and a wink before leaving and once gain she was left there mesmerized. _He always does that!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following month had been uneventful for the teenagers at Konoha High just lectures and homework filled days with the occasional Kiba still trying to get with Hinata even if she politely refused.

Sasuke and Sakura had been really close lately though no one really noticed except for Hinata. Every time she caught onyx or emerald eyes with her own lavender she would smirk and wink knowingly at them causing them both to blush, even Sasuke which was surprising.

That Wednesday morning was when things started picking up. Sakura and Hinata were in the dorm getting ready for school, both running a little late so they were left without breakfast. As they headed to their first period class Sakura placed a delicate hand on Hinata's left shoulder, effectively gaining her attention.

"Hinata-chan, I know we're late but can we talk for a minute."

The girl only nodded and took a seat on a bench that was located in the hallway they were crossing.

"Umm, it's about Sasuke."

A set of black-blue eyebrows rose in suspicion and she glanced at her friend who appeared to be either nervous or scared, maybe even both. "Is something wrong with him?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Then…"

Sakura cleared her throat awkwardly and stared directly at the floor, her head was bent downwards so her short pink hair blocked the Hyuga from being able to really see her friend. "Sakura-chan why are you scared?"

"I'm not."

"You are." Hinata pointed towards the pinkette's shifty feet.

Sakura sighed in acceptance and forcedly stopped her feet from moving. "I think I like him, a lot."

Hinata snorted loudly and looked at Sakura like she was daft. "Uh, yeah. I noticed."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Are you angry with me?" Hinata snapped her eyes once she heard this and looked perplexed.

"Why would I be angry?"

Sakura too had looked towards her best friend who seemed dazed. "Um, because he's in love with you."

"Whaaat?" Lavender eyes enlarged and she looked like the breath was just sucked out of her.

"Yes, Naruto and I both think that you and Sasuke love each other. It's only logical."

Hinata was vigorously shaking her head 'no' while crossing her arms in an 'x' sign. "You're both insane; neither of us feel that way."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to be someone he lusts over while he can't get what he really wants."

"Sakura-chan don't sell yourself short. Sasuke never does things he doesn't mean. Ino being an exception because he was heartbroken but that's not my place to say."

Sakura looked at her friend puzzled, apparently trying to figure out whether or not this was true. Hinata let out a puff of air and looked Sakura straight in the eyes.

"Sure Sasuke's good looking but I would never see him like that. It's like when I find myself thinking he is actually hot I remember his 'pooping face' and then it's an instant turn off."

"Pooping face?"

The brunette grinned at the skinny girl and nodded her head excitedly. "Yup, when he was three Sasuke refused to poop anywhere but under the dining room table so we would sit there and he would make this ridiculous face. Hahahahaha."

"Omg, please tell me you have a picture of it."

"I totally do, but I think he would kill me if I showed **you** the picture."

Suddenly Sakura got all shy and bashful. "You think he really likes me?"

"Definitely."

With that said both girls stood up knowing they were really late for class.

"Why are you two so late?" Sasuke drawled in a monotone voice.

"Ne, don't look at me Saucy. Sakura was getting hit on and I was just trying to help."

Pink hair bounced a little as she looked towards Hinata surprised at her blatant lie. She responded with a wink and before anymore could be said Sasuke had spoken again.

"Who the hell was hitting on you? Tell me, I'll take care of it."

Everyone around him laughed at his ridiculous jealousy while Hinata mentioned it was some older guy she didn't know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A full month of relentless homework and boring lectures had passed. With each passing day Naruto found himself more attracted to Hinata and the kindness she showed him even though he had been such a jerk to her and now he seemed to come to terms with what he was feeling. So on a late Friday afternoon he sought her out.

"Nata, can I talk to you for a second?"

Hinata who had been sitting on her bed for the past hour looked up at the intruder hoping her fake smile would be accepted.

It wasn't.

"Are you alright?" Naruto's voice was filled with concern as he took a tentative seat in front of her on the bed.

"Mhmm? Yeah, I just don't know what I'm going to do this long weekend is all."

"You usually go home, or to Sasuke's." He spit out the name Sasuke like a toxin but kept his small smile present. It was hard not to smile around her, she was simply so calming.

"Not this weekend…" She said with a smile. "I think Sakura-chan wanted to have a sleepover at her house since we're on break until Wednesday. I'm just not sure whether I should tell Hiashi-sama or not."

He frowned slightly wondering why she was calling her father by his first name but ignored his curiosity when she kept talking.

"Anyways, is there something you wanted Naruto?"

When his blue orbs looked up towards the girl he lost his breath. She was honestly the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. And in the past month when she had actually been nice to him he had squashed the thought of hating the girl and he wanted to tell her things she needed to know.

"I-I wanted to apologize."

When her face remained blank he continued explaining himself. "About a month or so ago, in that room…"

"Oh. Ugh, it's alright really."

"NO! It's not alright, I was a bastard and I was angry but it wasn't your fault… it isn't your fault, I-I'm just so sorry Nata, you didn't deserve it, any of it."

She seemed shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth but he had never meant anything more in his life, it wasn't her fault what happened to him and his family. It was not her doing. It was her father's but she couldn't control who her parents were and he had been so mean to her! He even started tearing up towards the end, showing her how truly sorry he felt.

"Hey" She cooed softly while bringing his head closer to hers. She leaned her forehead against his and once again she found herself suppressing a shiver from being so close to him. She was feeling nervous but at peace all at once and she demonstrated this by closing her eyes in bliss.

He was caught off guard when she pulled him closer to her but he got over it very quickly when he felt her forehead snug against his. He wanted to close the space between them again, feel her lips against his once more but he knew he couldn't do it, if he did that then she would be hurt. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to protect her.

"It's alright Naruto, I just want to make sure you're okay." He opened his eyes staring at her peaceful looking face and smiled. He casually leaned closer and pecked a real quick kiss to her cheek, hoping she wouldn't mind.

When her face broke into a huge grin he assumed she didn't really mind. "I'm great, I just want to clear some things up with you first."

"Mhmm?"

"You aren't a demon and…you…you mean more to me than you'll ever really know."

Pale eyes flicked opened very quickly to look at his cool azure orbs. There was no shred of insincerity and the thought that him kissing her hadn't been just driven by lust made her heart burst with happiness.

"Nar.." She couldn't finish her sentence because suddenly she felt strong arms encircle her entire body and pull her as close as possible to the owner of said arms who came with disheveled blonde hair.

"I don't hate you, not at all. In fact I really l-like you."

"You like me?" Her face looked impossibly confused and hopeful at once and Naruto couldn't help but think that she looked undeniably adorable.

"Very much, Nata. I like you very much, but I would understand if you don't want to see me or even talk to me, I've been such a jerk to you and I really am sorry and I regret it so much and all the things I've said to you I just want you to know that they aren't true I…"

"Shut up Uzumaki, you talk too much." She said it with a smirk and a teasing glimmer in her eyes.

He chuckled nervously not really knowing where he stood in terms of a relationship with her until she pulled them both up from her bed. She hugged him sweetly and gave him a small lingering kiss on the mouth.

He smiled against her lips and casually entwined their hands when they pulled away. A wave of nervousness hit him when he thought about asking her the one thing he had been here to ask her.

"Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

One of her perfect eyebrows rose, giving him what he assumed was a seductive look. He gulped hesitantly and looked to her expectantly. She merely pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, as if she was deep in thought. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze, silently begging her for an answer.

Out of all the smiles he'd seen her wear this one had to be one of the most beautiful. It was wide, showed all her pearly white teeth and radiated happiness. She took one hand out of his grasp to place gently against his cheek. She ran her pale fingers along his whisker marks and smiled wider when she felt him shiver from the contact.

Very slowly Hinata got on her tiptoes-because of his overwhelming height- and kissed his right cheek, followed by his left, then his forehead, his nose and finally she zoomed in on his lips. Right before she kissed him soundly she said words she had wanted to say since she first saw him months ago. "It would be my pleasure to be your girlfriend Naru-kun."

They broke apart a little while after though Naruto kept kissing along her jaw line. "So, we're going out right?"

"Yes." She breathed against his ear as his lips casually touched her neck. He pulled away once he got her answer and grinned sexily at her. He took their still intertwined hands and headed for the door but she abruptly took her hand out of his.

He looked back at her curious as to why she didn't want to step out of the room. "Ne, maybe we should keep this to ourselves for now."

Pain threatened to erupt from his whole chest when he thought about her not wanting to tell the others because she was ashamed to be with him.

Sensing his dampened mood she shook her head vigorously trying to dispel those awful thoughts he had residing in his mind. "No! Naruto, it's not what you think!"

He stubbornly looked away from her. "Then what is it?"

"They come as two and their last names begin with U and H. You figure it out." She said smugly, she knew she was right. She wanted to tell the entire world that Naruto was hers; she had seen other girls swooning over him! This would put an end to those shamelessly flirting girls but Sasuke and Neji would react unfavourably to the new couple and it would only lead to Naruto getting hurt.

Blue eyes widened in understanding and he smiled knowingly at her. "Sorry, I jumped to conclusions, it's just I'm not exactly worthy of…dating you."

A sweet smile curved her lips and she snaked her hands around his neck and brought him down to her level. "You are more worthy than you think, Uzumaki." She whispered in his ear.

"Now come on! If we don't go soon, they're going to start wondering where we are."

"Haha, alright let's get going then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God Hinata is really late." TenTen whined as she sat on her luggage waiting for their friend.

"She is. Where could she be?" Neji looked toward his girlfriend questioningly.

She only shrugged and waited for Sasuke to put in his comment, there wasn't a day when he didn't when it came to his little sister.

"Naruto's not here either… If he's with her I'll kill him." _There it is!_ TenTen thought while chuckling loudly.

"They probably are together…"Temari started getting the attention of her 6 friends around her. "And they're probably very close. If you get what I mean." She finished, winking at them all.

"You're seriously never any help Temmy." Sakura laughed as she said the words, hoping to ease the rising tension she sensed in both Neji and Sasuke.

"Why do you guys look like you have sticks up your asses?" Came the booming voice of the sunny blonde.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled under his breath, preparing himself for the reactions.

"UZUMAKI WHERE IS MY COUSIN!?" Naruto flinched at the sound of the normally stoic man's voice and backed up an inch.

"I'm right here Neji-kun. No need to scream so loudly." Hinata said casually while coming in the opposite direction Naruto came from.

The anger in the Hyuga male deflated when he saw her and backed away from the fearful blonde. "Finally, Hina-chan where were you I'm starving and our ride's been here for like 20 minutes." TenTen complained making the girl in question smile at her childish friend.

"My apologies, I needed to inform Hiashi-sama and for some reason he wouldn't shut up."

The rest nodded in acceptance until Hinata noticed they had their own bags like her, including the guys. "Ugh, are you all coming?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, I invited them. I thought it would be fun if you all came to our beach house before winter hits, it's the end of November already."

_This should be an interesting weekend. _They all thought at once, before heading out the door and getting into the limo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What exactly does your mom do Sakura?" It had been a question everyone wanted to ask the pinkette but Temari like always was the first to really ask.

"She's a singer, I guess I haven't really talked about her. Mebuki Haruno is her name but she shortens it to Mebby for whatever reason."

The girl with buns was the first to react to the news. "I totally know her! Her songs are amazing."

Sakura chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. "Mhmm, she's a great singer but not much of a mother." Emerald eyes got bigger when she realized what had slipped out of her mouth.

Everyone around her got curious as to what she meant but decided to leave it alone. God knows they had their own family issues to deal with as well.

It was a pretty long ride to the Haruno's beach house, about two hours. During those two hours Temari and Shikamaru were attached at the lips, literally the whole time. TenTen and Neji were arm wrestling which looked more like cuddling to the others and Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be enthralled in a conversation they were sharing only centimeters away from each other. Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were having a thumb wrestling match thinking it was as close to holding hands they would get this car ride. They constantly smiled and laughed though, clearly enjoying their time together.

"We're here guys." Sakura called out while she looked out the window. Once the car stopped she got out first and waited for her friends to follow. She asked the driver if he could take out the bags for them before leading her friends in the big beach house.

"There's 5 rooms so I think we should double up. I could care less who you sleep with so go ahead and pick." Sakura mentioned bluntly.

Hinata saw the light spark between the already established couples and looked wearily at Sakura. "I think Temmy and Shika want a room to themselves. May I suggest the one farthest away from the others?"

Shikamaru gained a bright blush on his face while Temari glared at Hinata for the impromptu comment. The indigo haired girl shrugged as a response and continued talking. "It's true isn't it?"

Hearing this, the male brunette only got more bashful and embarrassed while his dirty blonde girlfriend smirked seductively at the rest. "You're right, you might as well let us get started now."

"Temari" Shikamaru hissed loud enough for the rest to hear and burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, but I wouldn't mind sharing a room with Shika, if no one else wants him."

Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed to the last room down the hall. "Fine, go ahead. Anyone else want to partner with someone in particular?"

"I call dibs on Neji!" TenTen yelled excitedly causing Neji's eyebrow to twitch slightly. He still nodded in consent to her request knowing full well he wanted to be in the same room as her too.

"Well, I'm guessing the third couple Sasu and Saku want a room too, guess I'm stuck with the blonde." Hinata said with fake exasperation which only Naruto understood. He only looked towards the floor trying to hide his smirk.

"You're not sleeping with Naruto." Sasuke said determinedly and his tone held no room for discussion.

"Fine Saucy, I guess it's me and Sakura for the weekend." She playfully winked at Naruto and dragged Sakura to a room she assumed was theirs.

Once they were unpacked it was evening and Sakura had just ordered pizza. "We have to pick it up, apparently they don't deliver…"

"We don't even have a car." Shikamaru said dejectedly clearly hungry.

Temari shook her head at her –once again- 'helpful' boyfriend while thinking the exact same thing.

"We have a car, I just don't have a license." Sakura said bashfully while rubbing the back of her head.

Everyone looked to each other hoping for a solution. Finally Naruto stood up flashing what seemed to be a card. "Yeah, yeah I have a license. I'm starving can we go now?"

"Dobe actually does something right for a change."

"Shut up teme!"

Hinata rolled her eyes while pulling Naruto out of the house before their little argument escalated into a full blown battle. "Come on blondie, I'm hungry." She wined and the whiskered boy obediently followed her out.

"I guess they're going by themselves." Temari grumbled only catching the attention of Neji and Sakura.

Once Neji fully processed the words he stood up to follow them out only to realize the car was gone and so were Hinata and Naruto.

"Damn it" he cursed and it grabbed Sasuke's attention.

"What is it Hyuga?"

"Uzumaki and my cousin are alone, in a car."

Charcoal eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Hinata's becoming a hassle."

Hearing this Sakura knocked him over the head. "If you weren't so protective she wouldn't be a hassle. She's old enough to make her own decisions and plus Naruto is a good guy."

Both males dropped the subject and focused on the board game that was laid out in front of them. "Get ready to eat shit ladies and gentlemen, TenTen always wins."

Neji rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's outburst while waiting for his cousin to come back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we got out of the house without Sasuke or Neji demanding to come with us." Hinata mentioned astonished with the great results. She still seemed a bit nervous and began fidgeting with her hands on her lap.

Noticing this Naruto casually reached over and took one of her hands in his. He guided her hand towards his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles. "You shouldn't worry about them, we are getting their food." He commented nonchalantly and smiled when the girl next to him relaxed in her seat.

He kept her hand in his the rest of the trip towards the pizza place. "Too bad we couldn't share a room…" Naruto teased her while getting out of the stopped vehicle.

She blushed a significant shade of red. "N-Naruto!" She admonished.

He chuckled lowly and tightened his hold on her hand-which he had again taken once he escorted her towards the pizza place- when she tried squirming it out of his grasp. "I'm not sure how long I can keep us a secret. I mean Shika and Temmy get to snog while TenTen and Neji get to cuddle." He pouted cutely and it caused Hinata to lean in to kiss his cheek.

"We can tell, but you're the one who'll have to deal with **them**." Naruto gulped nervously and thought better of telling his friends, instead wrapping an arm around Hinata while walking back to the car, pizzas in hand.

"Fine you win." He whispered before starting the car and continuing their trip back home.

"FINALLY! I thought I was going to starve!"

Naruto snorted at Temari and handed her the pizzas so she could devour them as soon as possible.

The rest of the night they spent playing video games and eating snacks and pizza. It was around 2 am when they finally decided they should go to bed, the plan was to spend the day at the beach tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8am rolled by faster than they expected as the groggy teens awakened. Sakura and Hinata were the first to reach the kitchen.

"Hina, can you cook? I can't even boil water." The pinkette admitted embarrassingly while rubbing the back of her hair with her left hand.

Hinata giggled amusedly at her friend's expression and nodded a couple of times. "Yeah, I can cook."

Just as they finished making eggs, bacon and pancakes the rest of the troops had crashed into the kitchen area, all at once.

"Ugh, why are you all here?" Sakura questioned confusedly while Hinata finished putting all the food on the table in a buffet type of style.

Once they heard the question all of them answered at once:

"I smelt bacon." Was Sasuke's simple response.

"I love pancakes." Was TenTen's while Neji said "TenTen woke me up." Though he was really here for the bacon like Sasuke.

Temari and Shikamaru both shrugged. "We were hungry." She answered for the both of them while Naruto grinned. "I just wanted to see Hinata."

All the guys looked at Naruto suspiciously while Hinata accidentally dropped a fork. He chuckled nervously "Whoops. I meant I wanted to see what Hinata was cooking." He smoothly said, not even cracking under his friends' incredulous stares.

Thankfully the emerald eyed stubborn girl had come to their rescue. "WHY COULDN'T I BE THE ONE COOKING?"

Again Naruto didn't even bat an eye as he went to the table and took a seat. "Because you're you."

"Jerk." Sakura muttered under her breath and went to take a seat opposite of him.

"So we're going to the beach right?" Shikamaru inquired as they finished the remains of their breakfasts.

"Yup. It's really fun, we have a boat and everything so we can go farther out in the sea if you want."

"Cool."

"While you guys go out to sea, I think Nata and I want to hang out on a cliff that's nearby. The view is going to be amazing."

Hinata smiled at his excitement and hoped her brothers wouldn't put up much of a fight and just let her go.

"No."

"Blunt as ever Sasuke… come on, let them go. There's something awesome I want to show you on my boat, just you and me." Sakura sweetly persuaded. He cleared his throat and nodded, noticing both Neji and Shikamaru already out the door with their girlfriends.

"Okay, then let's go!" She yelled as she dragged him out of the house leaving Naruto and Hinata by themselves.

"He really likes her." Naruto stated bluntly

"Told you." She sang in a mocking way while heading towards the back doors that lead to the beach.

She wore jean shorts with a purple top that hung off one shoulder allowing him to see her white swimsuit. He himself wore black and orange striped swim trunks and a black muscle shirt, Sasuke had joked about looking like a prisoner when he packed them but Naruto liked them just fine.

He smiled to her back and got a clever idea. He snuck up behind her as they stepped outside and suddenly hauled her over his shoulder.

A clear feminine shriek was heard before he erupted in chuckles and walked casually up to the cliff he had mentioned earlier. She struggled against his grip while burning an astonishing red, embarrassed beyond belief that he could carry her weight and continue walking like it was no big deal.

"Naruto! Put me down, you're going to break your back."

He laughed whole heartedly and switched their positions so now he was cradling her like a baby. Her face burned even more now that she could properly look at him and his handsome face.

"As if Nata, I don't think you've properly seen my guns." Naruto said this as his chin pointed to his biceps.

She couldn't help but giggle at his silliness and immediately felt calmer about this whole ordeal. "Fine, I didn't want to walk anyways." She playfully retorted by sticking out her tongue.

In response he smiled down at her, his electric blue eyes eliciting continual shivers up and down her spine. When did he get so good at causing those? She shrugged off the shivers and cuddled closer to him, to his warmth.

They continued walking in a comfortable silence until they indeed reached a cliff that had a magnificent view. The sun was set high in the sky and the water below caught and reflected all of its light. It was breathtakingly beautiful and hard to believe that such places existed.

Once Hinata was put back on her feet she fully turned towards the view and exhaled a long and content sigh. "It's beautiful…" She said almost dreamily.

Naruto-who had been looking at the sky with her- turned to look at the girl standing beside him. Her hair was flying out behind her, its own acknowledgement of the windy day. The way her eyes glittered excitedly -as they caught the sun's reflection in their paleness- was alluring. He smiled peacefully at her and gently cupped her chin effectively catching her attention. He turned her face towards him and beamed down at her.

"I have to say, I never thought there was anything more beautiful than something as scenic as this…" Naruto said while his other arm snaked around her waist, dragging her even closer to his body. He leaned his face towards her own, just until his lips were ghosting over hers. "But it doesn't even begin to compare to **you**…" He murmured before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

She responded eagerly to his show of affection, she adored kissing him. His lips were always warm and inviting. She couldn't help but smile against his lips when she realised they fit perfectly together. He was loud and brash while she was more quiet and reserved. He was tall and blonde while she was short and a brunette. He resembled the sun while she had always been told she was the moon. Together, they were… "Perfect…" She breathed against his lips causing his eyes -that had been closed in bliss- to open and look at her. He pulled back for a second to stare at her.

His eyes had a certain softness to them once he figured out what she had said and swooped down again for another amazing kiss. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck while both his hands rested on either side of her hips.

Gently he licked her lower lip, asking for permission. Almost immediately she opened her mouth and welcomed him. What had started off as an innocent and sweet kiss turned into a kiss filled with heat and passion.

Neither noticed how long they had spent standing with each other, exploring the contours of their mouths. Naruto held back a smirk when she forcedly pushed his tongue, she was much more playful than he thought she would be. _This is heaven!_ He thought fleetingly as his arms glided down her hips to hold underneath her thighs.

She gasped softly into his mouth at his bold move and he took the opportunity to thoroughly wrap his arms around them and hoist her up. In response she wrapped her legs around his torso and her own hands found better support entangled in his messy blonde hair.

He groaned in response to the fingers gracefully scratching his head and his grip on her lower body tightened significantly. Not once during all this did they part their lips, their position only served to awaken some deep longing for each other's warmth.

It wasn't until Naruto felt her legs around his waist lock in place that he froze. He felt a churn in the pit of his stomach and he knew what was coming next. It took a full two seconds later for Hinata to realize just how excited her boyfriend was, causing her to pull her head back in alarm.

Looking down at him-which was a first for them- she noticed his face was redder than hers. He was obviously embarrassed that that had happened.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and dropped her like he had been hit by lightening. She looked anywhere but him not wanting to cause him any more discomfort. "I'm so sorry." She heard him say, nervously and out of breath.

She shook her head, telling him it wasn't a big deal. "Don't worry about it. I'm more flattered than anything." Her lips curved upwards as she looked at him and most of the tension left his body when he saw that small smile.

Hinata suddenly plopped down on the grass, legs stretched out before her. Once again she was lost in the beauty of nature around her. It didn't take long for Naruto to gain control over his breathing and his little problem. Then he unceremoniously lay down beside her with his head on her lap. They made what seemed like a sideways 'T' shape, the way they were sitting.

She smiled softly at him while gliding her soft, long fingers through his hair. He felt so relaxed in this position. His blue eyes were shut and he felt her hand trace along his peculiar whisker marks. She seemed to have a fascination with them. She was constantly fretting over them which felt amazing.

Every time she traced a part of his face he had to suppress a shiver that threatened to make him lose control of himself around her. She somehow knew exactly where to touch him for him to feel like putty in her hands. When she massaged his scalp he felt like he was floating, when she hugged him he felt like he was flying but when she kissed him he felt like he was soaring.

_I wonder what it would feel like to be really intimate with her. _He thought before his face heated up accordingly.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Her voice sounded concerned and very, very close to him.

Alarmed azure eyes opened in an instant to find her lips hovering over his nose while her orbs were boring into his. He gulped unintentionally trying to calm his racing heart and ignoring his sweaty palms. _How can she make me feel this way by only looking at me? ___

He didn't know.

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion at his fearful expression and she began leaning away, a little hurt that he looked scared of her.

When he realised she was reeling away from him his hands shot up before he could even process what was happening. He grasped the back of her head and roughly pulled her so that their lips were as close as possible without touching. He watched her lick her bottom lip unconsciously and an inner groan was his response. She made it impossible not to be attracted to her and her-now red- lips.

"You make me nervous Nata." He whispered softly making her blush a little. She didn't expect that to be his answer. "I want to be with you all the time…" He continued in a voice she had never heard him use. "Because I think maybe I-I I'm falling for you." He finished off a little strained, he was not planning on telling her this until later on. Their relationship had just started and even though he had felt like this for months it wasn't fair to corner her into answering the same way.

She just sat there gaping like a fish, she didn't think she heard him correctly. He couldn't have said 'I'm falling for you' they had only started dating the day before. Was this a joke on his part? "Are you joking?" She decided on asking.

He would've been offended if she didn't look so genuinely confused by his show of affection. Sensing it was now or never to be completely honest with her he sat up in front of her with his legs crossed which forced her do to the same. "I know it's sudden. I know you probably don't feel the same way but these feelings I have for you didn't just start yesterday, or last week. I felt an instant attraction to you the first day I saw you, even if I wasn't supposed to."

She was finding it hard to breath with all these things he was saying. They were making her heart burst into flames and her mind go hazy.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I'm not sure if it is love but I think it could be. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to spend every minute with you. You make me feel things no one has ever made me feel. You make me smile brighter than anyone ever could. I'm willing to find love, as long as it's with you."

She was crying softly now, no one had ever told her these things. She was always seen as the black sheep in her family, her father hated her and since her mother died she was basically by herself. Sure she had Sasuke and Neji and her friends but that was all they were, friends. It was awkward if she spoke about things of the heart to them but with Naruto everything felt natural.

Hugging, kissing and talking or even staying quiet, everything seemed right with him. Was that what love was? The way her heart beat sped every time he smiled at her or the way his arms made her feel safe no matter where they were. Was all that love? She wasn't sure either, but she knew if there was a chance at finding love Naruto would be the only one to find it with.

A smile split her face and she took hold of Naruto's sweaty hands. "I'd like to find love with you too." She said through happy tears and was shocked when he tackled her to the ground leaving them in an intimate position.

"Thank you." He whispered earnestly before kissing her forehead and hauling them both up from the ground.

The rest of the morning into the late afternoon they spent talking about everything and looking at the ocean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was gathered around a barbeque that hadn't been used in a while, everyone but Naruto and Hinata. They were all staring at the uncooked burgers and hotdogs, they had soda and chips as well as cookies for dessert.

Sasuke sighed and took it upon himself to actually turn on the BBQ so they could start heating up the food. They were on the house porch facing the ocean, while the sun hung high in the sky.

"You know…" Sakura started speaking. "I'm starting to think Temari is right about those two."

Temari smirked and looked at her with a knowing glint in her eyes. Neji, however was clueless. "Who two?"

"Hinata and Naruto." TenTen provided.

"Every time one of them is missing the other one is too." Shikamaru continued after TenTen dropped off.

Sasuke slapped the first couple of burgers on the grill and looked irritated beyond belief. "She is becoming a hassle."

"They better be doing nothing indecent." Neji muttered under his breath before he caught sight of the two who were in question.

"Hey Guys! Teme, what're you cooking?"

"Burgers and hotdogs…where were you guys?"

"Cliff." Hinata supplied while waltzing over to her girlfriends. "I'm in the mood to go tanning in the sun, any takers?"

All girls immediately stood and walked with her towards the four long chairs set up in front of the ocean, right in the sun's path. All eyes were on the girls' form once they started undressing. Pale Hyuga eyes raked over his girlfriend's body shamelessly. She had toned muscles and visible but not prominent abs. She worse a camo bikini and Neji was having a hard time not drooling over her body.

Shikamaru had a similar reaction. Temari was very developed for her age and the red bikini she wore did little to cover her alluring assets. She also freed her hair from their ponytails causing him to gulp audibly and fight down a blush that was slowly but surely creeping up his face.

Sasuke accidentally burnt himself on the grill when he saw Sakura in her baby pink bikini. She tied her hair in a ponytail, letting his eyes linger on her exposed neck. He smirked slightly when he caught sight of a small mark on the base of her neck and start of her collarbone. He had marked her as his while they were on their boat ride and nothing would change that.

Naruto was so distracted by Hinata's pale skin glistening that he didn't even make fun of Sasuke for burning himself. He had pictured Hinata's body more times than he wished to admit to but he had never thought she would hide such generous breasts and a flat stomach. She was toned but didn't have muscles which he thought was incredibly sexy. He honestly couldn't pay attention to anything other than her as she grabbed her waist length hair and pulled it into a loose bun behind her.

All girls giggled once they caught sight of their stalkers and laid down on the chairs to warm themselves and possibly gain a little colour, both Sakura and Hinata needed it. They had been lying in the sun for a while until Temari broke the silence.

"So Hina-chan, what were you and the blonde doing all this time?" She asked suggestively as TenTen snickered beside her.

The raven haired beauty paled but caught herself and forced her face to regain colour. "Not too much actually, we sat on the cliff and talked."

"Did he confess to you?" Sakura asked honestly.

"What?...ugh no, why would he?" She was getting nervous and her friends were intent on grilling her.

Sakura sat up slightly motioning her other friends to do the same, as an intimidation tact. "You're lying Hina."

"Am not!" She retorted childishly as she got up and walked towards the males who seemed to be enjoying their conversation.

"What're you testosterone filled males talking about?" Hinata asked excitedly while standing beside where Sasuke was sitting. There was a square table in front of them and they all sat on different sides of the table; a deck of cards in the middle.

Sasuke smiled at her and pulled her onto his lap, not realizing he accidentally elicited a jealous reaction out of Naruto. "We're playing poker, you want it?"

She looked at Sasuke as if debating her choices. "Can I just share with you, if I have my own you'll just see them and cheat." She pouted which caused Sasuke to laugh.

"Fine crybaby." He showed her his cards and smirked at her so called poker face.

The game proceeded but Naruto couldn't help but get upset seeing a half naked Hinata on an equally half naked Sasuke's lap. All the guys had decided to shed their own shirts once the heat caught up with them.

He didn't understand their relationship, he and Sakura thought they were in love with each other but then why would Hinata be dating him and why would Sasuke be having that thing with Sakura? It just didn't make sense! The closer they got while reading the cards the tighter Naruto's grip on the table edge had gotten until he heard a distinct sound of wood cracking under his wrist.

This obviously caught the attention of the others who looked at him perplexed by his behaviours. The blonde only sighed deeply, trying to rain his emotions and shot Sasuke a pretty nasty glare. The raven's onyx eyes narrowed at blue eyes. "What's the matter, idiot?"

"Nothing." Naruto seethed out somewhat calmly.

Hinata's eyes found his and questioned him slightly. He only flicked his eyes towards the Uchiha again and let a frown mar his otherwise gorgeous features. Pale eyes widened and she immediately got off Sasuke's lap. He looked up at her as if she was crazy and asked her what was wrong.

She only shrugged and told him she didn't want to play anymore. Naruto's features softened significantly and he smiled at her in appreciation.

"You all lose boys." Neji called out before taking all the bills that were located in the middle of the table.

The guys whined in acknowledgement and Naruto stood up to check on the burgers. Hinata noiselessly followed and stood beside him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." She said sadly.

He looked at her gloomy looking face and nudged her softly causing her to look up at him. "It's alright, I might've overreacted. It's just you guys are **really **close." He emphasized the word really causing her to smile at the partially cooked burgers on the grill.

"I've known him since birth Naruto. When I got bullied he would stand up for me, when I was upset he did his best to comfort me and when I was smiling he made sure to keep it on my face for as long as possible…" the tone in her voice sounded nostalgic and it caused Naruto's smile to turn upside down.

"He's been my support since forever; I can't even say that about Neji. Sasuke's my best friend Naruto." She finished off quietly, but wordlessly reminding him that would not change.

He sighed in acceptance. "I know Nata, but do you have to hug him and sit on his lap? It bugs me…a little."

She giggled softly and shook her head. "You're silly Naruto… hugging Sasuke is like hugging Neji maybe even less romantic and sitting on his lap isn't awkward because it means nothing."

"Fine." He bit out reluctantly but soon his mood changed when she stood on her toes to place a chaste kiss to his cheek, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura who was heading back to eat.

"Awe, aren't you two a sight for sweet eyes?"

"Shut up." The Uzumaki grumbled while hiding his small blush.

Hinata merely giggled and suggested they take the burgers and hotdogs out so they could actually eat. Once Temmy and Tenny saw the food being served they walked over to the others as well.

"Good thing there's food, I was so hungry." The dirty blonde complained while building herself a burger.

"You're always hungry Sabaku." Sasuke mentioned uninterested.

"Shut up Uchiha, no one asked you." She growled out annoyed with him and his incessant need to call her by her last name.

"Can we just eat?" Naruto said exasperatedly while giving Hinata a plate with a burger and a hotdog. She muttered a quiet 'thanks.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday and Monday passed by in a flash, they had swam in the ocean, gone out into town to explore and spent quality time with each other. Unfortunately for Hinata and Naruto, neither Sasuke nor Neji would let them out of their sights so they were stuck with no time alone.

Tuesday morning they had spent being lazy since it was pouring out and it looked like night time though it was only 4 in the afternoon.

"This is balls you guys, I want to do something." TenTen complained and it caused Sakura to laugh at her use of words.

They all agreed with her, they were all bored and they couldn't do anything outside considering the weather.

"Why don't we play a board game?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Nah. We've played a lot today." Naruto answered shortly.

"Mhmm. Why don't we watch a movie?" Hinata proposed with a sweet voice.

"YEAH! OMG, Hina you're a genius. Let's watch a horror movie!" TenTen exclaimed already going through the selection on the shelf.

Hinata blanched enough for her boyfriend to notice who casually walked over beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked in a hushed voice so the others couldn't hear his concern.

She shook her head no slowly as if coming to that realisation herself. He quickly guided her towards the kitchen to avoid suspicious eyes and found themselves completely alone.

"You don't like horror movies do you?"

Again all she managed was a shake of her head. "They always give me nightmares." She confessed quietly waiting for the undeniable laughter that would follow her confession.

He simply smiled at her and bunched her up in his arms until her cheek rested on his chest. "Do you want me to sit next to you? It'll be hard to get really close but since it's so dark out maybe it'll work out." He recommended while looking at her scared face.

Immediately her face looked relieved and the colour she had lost was gained back. She looked up at him shyly and grinned at him. "That would be nice."

"Guys come on! We picked the movie already!"

"Okay, we'll be there in a sec, just making popcorn."

Once they walked back into the living-with popcorn as promised- they looked at all the people seated in front of the big T.V. The couch was shaped like an L and on one corner Neji and TenTen sat already in each other's arms. In front of them on the floor sat Shikamaru and Temari, their hands clasped together. Lastly Sasuke and Sakura sat in front of the couch on the other side very close yet not touching each other.

Hinata walked over to the couch and placed the big bowl of popcorn in the middle of the couch so everyone could grab some. She then sat at the other end of the couch at the side with the long footrest so she could lie down if she really wanted to. She saw from the corner of her eyes Naruto following her and settle down beside her, so close that their shoulders were touching.

"So, what're we watching?" The sunny blonde asked more for Hinata's benefit than his own.

Sasuke looked back towards him-while raising a suspicious eyebrow at the two's closeness- and responded as monotone as ever. "It's called Sinister."

The blue eyed teen felt his girlfriend stiffen significantly and placed a calming hand over hers. She settled down quickly and shot him a grateful smile, all the while Neji glared at him. _This should be an interesting two hours. _Naruto groaned in his head.

The whole movie Hinata had spent squeezing the life out of his hands. At one point she even turned her head towards his body and buried it in his shoulder. He only smiled and leaned closer to her, hoping his friends wouldn't notice their proximity. She looked so cute scared, then again she looked cute doing pretty much anything.

The rest seemed to enjoy the horror flick, except for the three males besides Naruto. They either thought it was troublesome, stupid or not scary enough. Either way it did kill the two hours they needed before the limo came to pick them up to drop them back at school. Their long weekend had officially ended.


	4. Christmas

**Author's Note:** Yeah, really late on this…don't even know why all I had to do was upload it. Sad, I apologize I've just been a little busy. Anyways, I know some of you dislike the relationship between Sasuke and Hinata but from personal experience when you grow up with someone everything is just comfortable. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters.

It had been three weeks since their long weekend break and they were already into the second week of December. Fortunately our beloved couples were going strong, especially Hinata and Naruto who had been managing to keep their relationship a secret. As difficult as it was they both enjoyed the excitement that came along with the fear of getting caught.

It was all going well for those two until last week, when they thought they could sneak in a mid-afternoon meeting which got disrupted by Sakura.

FLASHBACK

The lunch bell had just alarmed the Konoha High population of their dismissal for the lunch hour meaning our favourite friends were packing up their books in their designated classroom.

"I'm famished can we go now?" TenTen said looking straight at her boyfriend who seemed to be taking forever.

Temari snorted loudly and shot her brunette friend an incredulous look. "Is that your word of the day?"

"Shut up." TenTen retaliated, sticking out her tongue while the rest of their friends sighed at their friendly banter.

Once they were all ready to head out Hinata spoke up from her desk. "Actually, I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama so you guys go ahead I'll catch up after."

"Alright." Shikamaru said while walking away with the rest of the group.

Naruto glanced back towards his girlfriend and she gave him a sultry smile and a playful wink. Beckoning him to bail on their friends and come with her. He coughed into his hand to hide his bashfulness and to catch the others' attention. "I need to pee." He stated bluntly but nervously.

Sasuke scowled at his lack of manners but shrugged indifferently. "Just go."

As soon as he got permission Naruto booked it towards the bathroom. Luckily he ran into Hinata on his way there. She silently extended her right hand and he immediately grasped it as they headed back to her room. Once they closed the door behind them she rapidly locked her hands around his neck and went in for his lips.

He returned the gesture enthusiastically while wrapping his own tanned arms around her small frame. It was complete bliss for the both of them. "I missed you." Naruto's muffled voice rang through her ears as he spoke against her lips.

"Me too." She obediently retaliated while her right hand found its way into his disheveled hair. He groaned in ecstasy while bringing her thighs up to wrap around his hips. He felt her smirk and bite his bottom lip playfully. It only served to arouse him even more and he walked over to pin her body-while still holding onto him- against the wall beside the door.

Every time they kissed he felt like his body was on fire. Even the slightest bit of affection from her got his heart beating triple the normal speed. He couldn't control himself around her anymore, the desire he felt for her grew uncontrollably when he was doing anything intimate with her.

When they hugged and talked or even smiled at each he ended up breathless and dazed, he enjoyed her company a lot. The time he spent with her he treasured greatly, but moments like this, when they were both caught up in the heat of the moment he found himself astounded at how much he wanted her. Sometimes he felt guilty for feeling so lustful but he was a teenager and he just knew she felt it for him too.

They were both so oblivious to their surroundings that they didn't realise a certain pink haired girl stood directly beside them with wide green eyes and a matching slacked jaw. She cleared her throat awkwardly when she accepted the fact that they weren't going to cease anytime soon.

That certainly caught their attention and both blond and black heads turned to look at the intruder. Hinata had her back pressed against the wall while her legs and hands were wrapped around Naruto. He had one hand dangerously close to her butt and the other cupped her chin for better access to her mouth.

It took both teens a full minute to come to terms with the fact that there was someone in the room and that it was Sakura. "Umm…" Hinata stated awkwardly while untangling herself from the blonde's body.

"So what're you two up to?" The intruder asked innocently while showing them a teasing grin.

"Nothing?" Naruto tried, still dazed from the previous events.

She glared at him shortly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I knew you guys had something! I knew it since like day one! Don't even try to deny it!"

Her accusation made the Hyuga's face heat up and she looked anywhere but the two other occupants of the room. "N-No, it's not what you think."

"Oh yeah? So you two weren't practically eating each other against the wall?" Her voice was sarcastic but it was the glint in her eyes that caused Hinata's vision to blur. She was embarrassed to be caught in this situation and especially in that position.

Sighing in defeat Naruto reached for Hinata's frail hand and felt relieved when she didn't flinch away from him. He really didn't care if everyone knew about them but Hinata was determined to keep it a secret. So as long as she was happy he would keep it that way.

"Look, Sakura. Yeah Hinata's my girlfriend. Yeah, we were making out…against the wall. And yes she's been my girlfriend for a few weeks now."

That seemed to satisfy the young girl and she smiled triumphantly. "Why haven't you told us?" She pouted towards Hinata, wondering why they would keep this a secret, they were so cute together.

"Ugh, it's just easier this way." The petite bluenette admitted, hoping Naruto wouldn't take offense to her answer. He seemed fine when she quickly glanced at him. "Do you mind keeping this between us?"

Sakura grumbled under her breath, thinking this was going to end badly but she was always a sucker for a Romeo and Juliet type of love story. "Fine, I'll keep your love affair a secret." She proclaimed with a dreamy sigh.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hinata still felt ashamed of what Sakura had seen and always avoided her green eyes when she was in the teasing mood.

"Are you guys going home for Christmas?" Sakura inquired while they sat in the room they had called the gathering area. This room was filled with board games, cards and game stations for students who wanted to play after school or who stayed the weekends. Each wing of the school had their own so they didn't have to share this space with many people.

Hinata looked hesitant to speak but decided she would have to tell him at some point, might as well do it with people around. "I'm not going home, my dad is going on some sort of vacation and my sister is spending it with her friends so the Uchiha family is taking me in."

Naruto's ears perked up once he heard Sasuke's last name being mentioned and couldn't help but feel a little sting of jealousy from her news. He refused to meet her eyes for the time being, she should've told him before.

"I'm going to stay with my family." Neji said nonchalantly. "And TenTen is coming with me." He finished off for her since it was her turn to speak next. His girlfriend smiled at him softly and nodded her head in agreement while the rest continued with their plans.

"I'm going to spend it with my cousin Rukia since my family is too far away." Naruto spoke, still tense from Hinata's news.

Sasuke didn't bother responding since they all knew Hinata was going home with him though he didn't really appreciate the blonde male's response.

"I'm going to spend the holidays with Shikamaru's family as well." Temari spoke gaining the attention of everyone else.

"Crap, looks like I'm stuck with my crazy nanny. My mom is going somewhere and she won't even tell me where." Sakura said exasperated and Hinata could relate a hundred percent, her father left her in the dark as well.

They all seemed a little upset not to see each other during the holidays but that changed when TenTen spoke. "We'll be pretty close, considering all you rich people live in the same neighborhood. Plus, we're all going to Sasuke's family Christmas party aren't we?"

They all nodded in consent thinking maybe this holiday wouldn't be so bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You didn't tell me." His voice was harsh and cold.

She cringed at his tone and looked into upset blue eyes. "I was going to but Sakura asked first."

He looked away from her, wanting to be angry with her but knowing it wouldn't last soon if the look in her eyes told him something. "Come on Naru-kun I didn't mean to keep it a secret." She pouted cutely in his direction and he tried to stop the corners of his lips from twitching upwards. "Plus, it's just Sasuke. Trust me, I spend more time with his mother than with him." She reassured in her sweet voice.

He grunted in acceptance, still thoroughly annoyed by her closeness with the Uchiha boy. That irritation disappeared when he felt the girl in front of him wrap her arms around his torso and force him into a hug. Since she was shorter than him she only managed to reach the top of her head to his chin but it was meaningful nonetheless.

"Seriously, if you two want this to be kept a secret you shouldn't be hugging in the middle of the hall…" Sakura's voice echoed in the lonely hallway.

Naruto scowled thoroughly at her as Hinata simply shrugged her shoulders, they were all going home for Christmas holidays and she at least wanted a minute alone with him.

"Let's go, you're lucky I'm the one who went searching for you guys, Sasuke is very impatient."

The girl nodded her head, giving Naruto another quick hug and whispering she would talk to him soon. As Sakura said Sasuke was tapping his foot in agitation near the door, waiting for her arrival.

"Saucy, you're going to pop a blood vessel."

"Why are you always late?" He seethed.

"I dunno, I like pissing you off." She said as she walked past him and reached his parent's SUV.

"Hina-chan! Look at you! I'm so glad you'll be spending the holidays with us." Mikoto screeched as Hinata got close enough for the older women to embrace her surrogate daughter. Since she only had boys she had unofficially adopted Hinata as her own daughter, mostly for her own sanity. Itachi and Sasuke were always a handful and they were too much like their father.

"Miko! I'm so excited to stay with you, we've got some catching up to do." Hinata responded while winking at the lady who giggled like a school girl in thought of new gossip.

That was before her voice turned military like and she yelled at her son who was still standing by the door in anger at the Hyuga. "SASUKE! Come on, you're making us wait…"

He glowered at both females and for once wished his father and brother were here to pick them up instead of his mother.

Once they were in the car, Hinata in the passenger seat; much to Sasuke's chagrin Mikoto engaged in more conversation with the young teens.

"You two have to help me decorate for the party next week."

"But mom…"

"No buts, you're helping Sasuke." The look she gave him through the rear view mirror was scary enough to shut him up so he simply nodded his head and remained silent.

"I'm so excited! We'll decorate everything perfectly and we'll go shopping Hina, so we can get you a stunning dress to impress some boys." Mrs. Uchiha grinned from ear to ear in excitement.

Hinata managed a smile even though every time she went shopping with Sasuke's mom she ended up showing more cleavage than she intended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first week of vacation was pretty lame, Hinata had spent a lot of time texting and calling Naruto and the rest of the time she and Sasuke had helped his mother buy all her party necessities. Today was Christmas Eve day so they had pretty much spent the entire day decorating the Uchiha household. It wasn't just them though, Itachi and Fugaku-Sasuke's father- were also helping.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which got everyone's attention. Hinata looked like she was about to go answer but Mikoto stopped her promptly.

"Don't worry, Takeo-san is probably going to answer." She spoke of their lifetime caretaker, he had been babysitting for the boys since they were babies and even now he stuck with the family.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Both Hinata and Sasuke looked up to see pink hair and green eyes. "Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura."

Hinata took it upon herself to introduce the girl since Sasuke looked a bit tongue tied. "Uchiha family, this is a new friend of ours, her name is Sakura Haruno."

"Oh. I know your mother sweetie, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sasuke's mother Mikoto." Mikoto smiled genuinely at the girl.

"It's great to meet you as well." She answered politely looking a tad uncomfortable at the forlorn looking Mr. Uchiha.

"Don't mind him, my husband always looks sour." She laughed off Sakura's uneasiness.

Fugaku only grunted. "Since you have another person to help I may be excused." He hastily exited before his wife started yelling at him.

"Do you want to help us Sakura-chan?" The petite brunette asked her friend.

"Of course." She answered excitedly before walking over to Sasuke and smiling at him. A smile that he surprisingly returned with one of his rare ones.

This didn't go unnoticed by Hinata or Itachi who looked to her for an answer. She merely grinned at him while nodding affirmatively.

"So, Sakura right?" Itachi questioned and once he got her approving nod he continued. "Why did you come so early?"

She laughed awkwardly. "I kinda got tired of being at home so I thought I could help out a bit, I hope it's alright." She finished doubtfully.

"It's fine, we can use the help Sakura." Sasuke answered while glaring at his brother for questioning her motives.

Before they realized three hours had gone by and it was time for Hinata and Sakura to get ready for the party.

"Come on Sakura, I need your help!"

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming." They both bolted up stairs to the guest bedroom which was where Hinata was staying for the holidays.

Meanwhile downstairs, the two Uchiha brothers were left alone and Itachi had some things to say.

"She's attractive."

"Don't even think about it."

"Are you together?" Itachi questioned his brother.

"…No…" He sounded unsure.

"No?"

Clearing his throat Sasuke awkwardly looked at his brother and shifted his body uncomfortably. "Maybe."

A stiff silence encased them until the younger male spoke up once more. "I want her." He admitted breathlessly.

"Then tell her."

"It's hard."

"Put away the Uchiha pride, you're worse than father." Itachi scoffed before walking away to the kitchen where his mother was finishing baking the desserts.

He left Sasuke contemplating his thoughts and feelings. He knew he liked her, a lot even. He hadn't felt this way about someone in a long time but even then it ended badly. He could admit that he was afraid to feel anything akin to love for her. She was stubborn and brash and bubbly. His exact opposite.

_Maybe I just have to give us a chance, even if she doesn't feel that way about me, I'll never know until I try! I'm a damn Uchiha, I can do it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You came here early to see Sasuke-kun didn't you?" The brunette questioned sweetly.

The pinkette felt heat creep up her neck and coughed stiffly. "NO!"

"Uh-huh."

"FINE…Maybe…" Hinata gave her friend an incredulous look and she spluttered out the rest like word vomit. "Okay, yes! But like he's so confusing, one minute I think he likes me and then he's all cold and moody and I'm confused and I don't know what to do anymore Hina!"

The bluenette laughed at her friend's despair filled face and shot her a smirk. "He's an Uchiha, get used to it. When he puts his pride aside, and I believe he will, that's when you'll know you mean a lot to him."

Sakura looked up disgruntled and a little afraid. "What if he doesn't do it, put aside his pride and actually ask me out?"

Sensing her friend's sadness Hinata smiled sympathetically and sat beside her on the bed. She pulled her in for a hug. "He will, trust him. He can be a handful but deep down he's a good guy Sakura. And when you guys do get together I will be the first to congratulate you two because you guys make an adorable couple!"

It was Sakura's turn to smirk. "Not as cute as you and Naruto."

"Sakura!" Hinata hissed darkly, "Not so loud."

The slim girl chuckled lowly and stood up to get a look at her friend's dress. "Okay, calm down. But you're going to have to give me the details sooner or later."

"Yeah, yeah. So what're you wearing? The party starts in like an hour. I haven't even done my hair." Hinata finished dejectedly not really in the mood to fancy herself up but Mikoto had graciously gone shopping and bought her the surprise costume she was to wear.

"Ooooh, can I do your hair Hina? Pleaseeee?" Sakura looked to the shorter girl pleadingly.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Sakura winked in her direction as she got the products she needed ready for use.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was officially swinging, most guests had already arrived yet the girls who were located upstairs still hadn't come down.

Naruto and Sasuke stood beside each other drinking a coke and a sprite. Sasuke wore a black dress shirt that made him look paler than he actually was. His hair stayed the same duck butt form and he wore black dress pants.

Naruto was also wore black dress pants and a deep blue dress shirt that made his blonde hair stand out even more. It was in disarray as always but it looked good on him.

"So, where's Hinata?" The blonde inquired.

"Upstairs with Sakura."

Silence.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?"

"What?"

"You're angry with me. Not that I particularly care but I still want to know what I did." Sasuke said in his bored tone.

Naruto shot his friend an annoyed look and sighed in defeat. "You and Hinata, you're close."

That got the Uchiha's attention. He turned to face Naruto while putting his drink on the table nearest to him. "We've been together since we were born." He stated as a matter of fact.

"So you have to be all over her now?!" The blonde's voice grew in volume by the end of his question.

"I'm not all over her! What the fuck is wrong with you! She's like a sister." Sasuke screamed back and it caught his brother's attention that had been nearby.

"If you're going to argue, take it outside boys." His brother calmly recommended and although a bit reluctantly the two friends went out onto the Uchiha's deck.

Once they reached their destination Naruto started again. "It bugs me that you're so close."

"Why?"

"Because….I….I- I LOVE HER!" Sasuke looked up shocked at the blonde's outburst.

"You…love her?" Sasuke asked perplexed while he locked his hands over his chest as a way to be intimidating. But Naruto's next words caught him by surprise again.

"I do. And I know you guys are like siblings and it's not just you to be honest. .. it's just I know I'm not good enough for her and you…are."

He looked dejected and hopeless and as much as Sasuke hated the idea of his sister with some guy if it had to happen then it would be alright if it was with Naruto.

Sasuke sighed in half annoyance and sympathy. "Look, she knows what's good for her and what's not. If she ever agrees to be with you than you are worthy."

"You think?"

"Yes." Sasuke managed to bite out reluctantly. "Are you planning on asking her out?"

Azure eyes widened and he looked around for as escape from the situation. "Ugh, yeah…if it was okay with you."

"That wouldn't be too bad." Again the brunette looked contrite as he said the words.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto grinned at him while slapping him on the back. Incredibly happy that he got the approval, now they didn't have to hide their relationship and he wouldn't have to feel so jealous.

"Whatever. We should go back inside now."

They made their way back inside just in time to see both their love interests walking down the stairs right towards them.

Sakura was dressed in a cocktail green dress with yellow and green striped knee high socks. She also wore what appeared to be a green elf hat on her head and cute elf ears. She classed up the outfit by wearing jewelry. It wasn't the dress she was going to wear but Mrs. Uchiha had asked if she could be the 'elf' for the night and how could she deny?

Hinata also wore a cocktail dress that reached mid thigh. Her dress was a vibrant red and had white fur-like lining along her sweetheart neck line and the bottom of the dress as well. She wore Santa's hat on her head and her hair was curled and pinned to one side.

Both girls were supposed to host this evening's gathering and so they had to play the part according to Mikoto so they really didn't have much of a choice.

The boys' first instincts were to laugh at the girls but once they noticed the length of the dress and the adorability factor that both seemed to have they decided on drooling instead.

"Hey boys!" Sakura greeted while winking cheekily at Sasuke. She decided while getting ready with Hinata that she would reel in the Uchiha tonight.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted happily while he tried to catch the other girl's eye.

"Ne, what do you think Sasuke-kun?" She asked seductively while twirling around.

Sasuke's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he stammered over his words. "G-good."

She smiled in satisfaction at his reaction and looped an arm around his to escort him away from the duo who obviously wanted some time alone.

'Thank you' Hinata mouthed silently to Sakura and turned back to the blonde in front of her.

"You look very handsome Naruto-kun." Hinata offered as a conversation starter.

As a response her boyfriend wrapped her in his arms and lifted her off the ground and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Nata, you look stunning!" He retaliated causing a warm blush to appear on her face.

"T-thank you." She could barely breathe from how tight his grip was around her.

Once he noticed he put her back on the ground while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry." He chuckled lowly feeling a little guilty, he always forgot how small she was compared to him.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our home." The lone Uchiha female's voice rang amidst the large yet crowded living room. Her husband stood at her side, looking as emotionless as always.

"I hope you all enjoy the evening and of course, our lovely Santa and elf…" she announced while pointing at Hinata and Sakura. "…will be handing out gifts and spreading the Christmas spirit the whole night!"

Both girls groaned in their minds, not wanting to deal with young children and even more childish adults while 'spreading the Christmas spirit'.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's rising despair and nonchalantly placed an arm around her shoulder in support. An act that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke's mother who gained a suggestive grin and a suspicious glimmer in her eye.

The evening had gone by fairly quickly; Shikamaru and Temari spent most of their time together along with Neji and TenTen. Sakura and Sasuke had been inseparable much like our other couple who spent most of their time out on the terrace, away from the population.

"Alright everyone it's time for the presents!" Mikoto announced excitedly while ushering both 'Santa' and 'Elf' beside the tree.

Both girls looked at each other while smiling compassionately and walking towards the older lady. "Okay, Hina-chan you're up." Whispered the Uchiha matron before waltzing away towards her husband and eldest son.

"Well, I was deemed Santa for the night…" Hinata began in her melodious and soft tone while turning to gesture at Sakura. "And this is my little helper."

The pinkette glared at her friend for a second before plastering a fake smile on her face. Hinata was making fun of her by calling her 'Santa's little helper'.

"Lucky for you guys, the Uchiha's got a gift for everyone! All of you will draw a number from the magic Santa's hat and then come collect your prize as I call off the numbers, okay?" Once Hinata got everyone's agreeing nods she looked at Sakura and handed her Santa's hat filled with papers.

Everyone picked out a number from the hat and the game begun. It took a whole hour and a half to get the presents to their owners and all of Hinata's and Sakura's patience to deal with cry baby children and greedy for hugs teenage boys which both Naruto and Sasuke pried off the girls.

The night was coming to a close for a lot of the guests and they filed out accordingly. The time came to be around one in the morning and just Naruto and Sakura were left, along with the Uchihas and Hinata obviously.

"Do you two want to spend the night? It's late and I wouldn't want either of you in danger, I'm sure my son and Hinata would agree." Sasuke's mother spoke knowingly while looking at the four teenagers who all had feelings for each other.

"Sure, if I call home and tell them I'll be staying I'm sure it would be alright." Sakura voiced and Naruto shortly followed.

"I'm sure my aunt and uncle wouldn't mind." He beamed at the Uchiha in appreciation.

Mikoto smiled sweetly and began to walk upstairs with her husband but not before teasing the teens one last time. "I'm certain I don't have to remind you that boys and girls will not sleep on the same bed in this household."

Hinata's face blared red while Sakura was right with her every step of the way. Naruto also had no qualms in blushing while looking at the ground bashfully. As much as Sasuke attempted to hide his own pink face it was quite noticeable.

Itachi who was standing beside all of them gave them a slick look and a cheesy smirk with it. "You all seem quite flustered, is the temperature too high?" He asked innocently.

"ITACHI-KUN!" Hinata screeched in a high pitch voice while flailing her arms in front of her face trying to hide her worsening blush.

The man merely snickered while stepping in front of the blonde. "You know Naruto-san, I am not compelled to protect my younger brother simply because he is Sasuke but since I see Hinata as a younger sister I believe I must warn you if you hurt her I will very gladly tear you limb from limb." Itachi's voice was emotionless but frightening nonetheless.

By the time Itachi was finished speaking blue eyes were as large as they could go and he only nodded dumbly, not knowing how to respond to such a stoic threat. Once Itachi smiled, wished them a goodnight and went upstairs Naruto was left staring at Hinata who seemed to be frozen in place.

"Is there any guy who doesn't feel protective of you?" Naruto questioned with a slight chuckle, trying to alleviate her panicked state.

However, it was not Hinata who answered his question. Instead Sasuke laughed out loud and turned to the blonde. "Just imagine, Itachi called your limbs but I'm only willing to let him tear your arms and legs. I want to handle your face and I'm sure Neji will enjoy using the rest of you as a punching bag." Sasuke had gained a faraway look in his eyes and a sadistic smirk.

Naruto looked at his best friend in terror and moved backwards seeking protection from that dream of his. Sakura had started laughing maniacally by the end while mentioning she too wanted a piece of Naruto if he hurt Hinata and she was sure Temari and TenTen would as well…."Oh and don't forget about Shikamaru, he seems pretty whatever about everything but it was thanks to Hinata that he even has Temari so he would gladly make Naruto feel pain."

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Naruto shouted loudly but his voice sounded scared as hell.

Hinata tried laughing off their craziness and comfort the scared blonde. "Ne, Naruto, they're kidding and so was Itachi."

He smiled down at his girlfriend and nodded, still doubtful that they were indeed kidding. He wondered what it was about Hinata that made everyone around her so protective. They couldn't possibly be the same reason as his or there would be a lot more competition for her love than Kiba. _Thinking of Kiba, that mutt still doesn't know about us but then again no one really does they only assume..._

"It's getting pretty late, we should go to bed." Sakura commented as she headed for the stairs with Sasuke hot on her heel.

Hinata was about to follow suit but stopped when she felt a rough hand wrap around her small wrist. She turned around just in time to hear "You know I'm not going to give up on you just because of a few threats." He voiced his thoughts confidently which caused a great big smile to appear on her face. "I'm serious…" He continued while inching his face closer to hers. "I don't care who I have to fight, you're mine." He growled out before capturing her lips with his.

He pulled away shortly and before she could even respond Naruto slipped something around her wrist and brought it up to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles. "Merry Christmas." He whispered in her ear before pulling back.

She looked down to notice an elegant silver bracelet around her left wrist. A lone charm hung in the middle. It was a simple heart with the letters N & H engraved in the middle. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes when she caught sight of the initials.

Acting on impulse she looked up at her boyfriend and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. A couple of minutes passed before she pulled back with a smile. "Naruto, I love it! Thank you."

"You're welcome." He chuckled and dove back for another thank you kiss.

He was getting ready to deepen the kiss, she was more than willing but Sakura's loud voice stopped them in their tracks. "I swear, you two are the worst secret keepers EVER!"

Naruto groaned still attached to Hinata. He pulled away slightly though his lips still rested on hers. "I'm really starting to hate her." He mumbled against her lips, clearly not wanting to let go.

She giggled soundlessly and pushed him away. "Let's go, before Sasuke comes down."

"Or Itachi..." Sakura sang as she once again went upstairs.

The male groaned and followed them upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke and Naruto were staying in his room while the girls shared the guest room. Very different conversations could be heard from either room.

"So did you catch an Uchiha?" Hinata asked bluntly while looking at Sakura who laid beside her on the King sized bed.

The pinkette chocked on her own spit from the bluntness of the question but she smiled proudly at the Hyuga. "I think so!"

Lavender eyes bore into emerald eyes in question so Sakura elaborated. "I mean, he kissed me tonight and didn't run away and he asked me back here for New Years and I think maybe he'll officially ask me out then."

Both best friends squealed loudly in excitement and Hinata immediately started planning Sakura's outfit for that night. They talked about the girls' relationships and about how glad they were to have met each other and fell asleep shortly after. Well Sakura went right to sleep, Hinata lay awake longer just staring at her left wrist feeling extremely happy and thinking she might actually be falling in love with Naruto.

Meanwhile in the boys' room Naruto questioned Sasuke about his relationship with the pink haired girl in the other room. "So, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Sasuke answered defensively.

"Liar." Naruto drawled out lazily, almost like he was Shikamaru.

"Hn. Something."

"Man, you're so emotionless." Naruto exclaimed exasperatedly and stared at the ceiling.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while, long enough for the boy beside him to start dozing off. He was close to unconsciousness until a deep voice roused him awake. "I like her."

Naruto sighed profoundly and turned to face the raven only to see him staring intently at the ceiling, as if debating something. Nonetheless Naruto answered in a weary voice. "No shit."

Sasuke scowled at him and turned his attention back above him. "You don't get it. I don't know if I want to like her as much as I do."

"Why not? She's a cool girl."

"I know that!" Sasuke snapped.

"Then what the hell are you trying to say? I'm already tired don't make me beg." Naruto whined pitifully, wanting to help his friend as soon as possible to he could succumb to sleep.

"I'm…scared."

"Of her?"

"No."

"Then…" _Jesus, getting this guy to talk about anything emotional is like pulling teeth! _The whiskered boy thought before Sasuke spoke once more.

"I don't want to feel pain." He mentioned vaguely.

"Feel pain? What like getting your heart broken?" Naruto tried to get more out of the stoic man beside him.

Sasuke ran a shaky hand through his wild tresses in frustration and annoyance at his lack of articulation and the blonde's correct assumptions.

"Yes." He bit out reluctantly, not wanting to accept that fact himself.

Cerulean eyes locked on onyx and for the first time Naruto saw a bit of vulnerability in his friend. He was never good at comforting anyone, the only person he had actually been able to comfort was Hinata and he mostly did that through physical warmth, he couldn't possibly attempt that with Sasuke. Still, he had to try something.

"Sasuke, Sakura is a good person. She's a great friend and if you give her something as important as your heart she will take care of it, I'm sure she will." Naruto offered confidently while grinning.

"You think so?"

"Positive, now stop being such a bastard and ask her out already. She's been waiting long enough ya' know, she might change her mind."

Then something weird happen, Sasuke turned towards him and smiled-not smirked- but smiled genuinely. "Thanks idiot, I think you're right for once."

Wanting to ignore the insult but not being able to Naruto settled for hissing a bastard under his breath and turning to find sleep once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning young people!" Mikoto's voice rang through the house, effectively waking up the sleeping teens.

"I hate her." Sasuke mumbled still half asleep while slowly opening his eyes only to be met with a sickening sight.

Naruto and he lay tangled up together in the middle of the bed, they were a little closer than Sasuke would've liked to be. "Fuck!" He yelled while desperately trying to untangle his body with the other male's who was only now starting to wake up.

"Shut up bastard I'm trying to sleep." Naruto grumbled tiredly while grasping what he assumed to be blankets but was Sasuke's torso instead.

Sasuke growled and attempted to push Naruto off with no success. The blonde was fast asleep again and quite hilariously in Sasuke's arms.

"Hahahahahaha. Sakura, are you seeing this?" Hinata practically yelled while laughing.

Both the boys were cuddling on the bed, Sasuke looked furious while Naruto was still sleeping though with the girls laughing he was rousing.

"Wake up Idiot!" Sasuke screamed in the blonde's ear.

"Fine." He sighed and woke up to notice the same thing Sasuke had. Hearing sounds he looked up at his girlfriend who was giggling at his predicament.

"What the hell Sasuke, get off of me!"

"Tch. You're the one hugging me." Sasuke pointed to tanned arms around his torso and they immediately retracted like they had been burned.

"Too bad…" Sakura pouted while looking at Hinata. "That was kinda sexy." She finished, biting her lip trying not to laugh more.

"Shut up!" Naruto screeched and got off the bed walking towards them. He picked Hinata up in his arms and gave her a good morning kiss on the mouth.

It was only a fraction of a second after that he realized what he had done and who he had done it in front of. "Shit." He muttered under his breath and looked up at Sakura debating his choices.

Sasuke was frozen in spot when he saw Naruto kiss Hinata. He hadn't asked her out yet, why was he kissing her?

Sighing deeply Naruto looked apologetically at Sakura and chastely pressed his lips against hers followed by turning around and doing the same thing to Sasuke who had snuck up behind him in the time being.

Sasuke and Sakura seemed appalled by the blonde's actions while Hinata looked at him perplexed. "It's just how I greet people." He said uncomfortably and began walking down stairs, following the scent of food.


	5. Finally!

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 5 guys, I hope you enjoy it. It's actually one of my favourites! Oh and fair warning guys, I'm the type of writer that likes to get things moving because I dislike writing longwinded stories so I hope that's alright with all of you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Ever since Christmas Hinata had been avoiding Mikoto's knowing looks and smiles. Anytime Naruto was mentioned she would always make a teasing comment about how cute they were together. At one point Hinata wanted to crack and tell her mother like figure the truth but held her tongue since Sasuke always seemed to be near and ever since that whole kiss incident on Christmas day Sasuke was more suspicious.

Time had flown by and so had most of their break, New years was tonight and she was so excited to see Naruto again. They hadn't even talked on the phone so often because both were busy with family matters. It looked like Hinata's father had come back in town with her little sister so they would be coming to the New Year's party as well. Naruto's aunt and uncle along with his cousin also wanted to join the fun so it looked like the event was much bigger than the original plan.

She had also noticed Sasuke acting really weird ever since he spent Christmas with Sakura but she knew for a fact that he hadn't texted her, called her or even responded to her texts once since then. He was still contrite on whether or not he should go after her and Hinata was getting annoyed. Sakura was her friend and she had been really upset from the treatment she was receiving from the Uchiha.

"Argh, There's too much planning involved I'm getting tired." Hinata whined loudly standing right beside Sasuke.

"God, Hyuga. You can be damn annoying." Sasuke scoffed, teasingly.

"Shut up Uchiha! Like you're one to talk. If you're not complaining about doing things with your mom then you're complaining about having no balls to ask Sakura out." She retorted aggravated.

Onyx eyes flew up to meet hers in a heartbeat and looked confused at her words. "I-I do not."

"Haha, Saucy. I got you there didn't I?"

"Shut up." He retorted weakly, trying desperately to hide his blush.

Seeing this caused Hinata to smile at her best friend and encase him in a hug. "Sasuke, sometimes you just have to go for it. You'll never know unless you do."

He returned the hug sluggishly but tightened his grip around her in appreciation once her words registered. "Tonight's your night. She's going to get tired of your games eventually. And she's not one you want to lose." She continued honestly, trying to make him realise the truth.

"But…"

"No Sasuke. No more buts. I've seen you this past year, after she broke you…" She faltered when he pushed her away to give her a slight glare. He didn't like it when she talked about his past love life, it still hurt. Still, she needed to say this. Someone needed to say this before he lost Sakura. "She did. I know you don't want to admit it but she hurt you and now you won't let anyone close enough because you fear it will turn out the same."

Sasuke closed his eyes trying to disembody the image of his ex in his mind. She had cheated on him and he had caught her in the act which was worse. Before he could freefall into his depressed state Hinata spoke up, gaining his attention once more. "It's time Sasuke, you've had enough pain. Let her in. She'll take care of it…" She put a hand on the left side of his chest. "Trust her."

She finished by hugging him one last time before letting go and putting a hand on his cheek. "You're so damn stubborn. Whoever marries you is going to have a handful." She muttered quietly causing him to smile at her.

He placed his hand over hers and gently pried it off his face and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was a thank you, she understood. "Okay, you can stop being sappy. Stupid girls and their emotional shit." Sasuke scorned before walking into his kitchen.

Before Hinata could go kill him the doorbell was rung and she immediately headed that way to meet Sakura who had agreed to come over early so they could get dressed together.

It took them both a few hours to perfect their outfits for the night, seeing as they couldn't have worn them for Christmas now was the perfect time to make up for the lost day.

"Hurry Sakura-chan, I can hear people downstairs already." Hinata persisted as the pinkette finished putting on the jewelry to go with her dress.

"I'm coming!" She hissed back but rapidly put on her heels and presenting herself in front of her friend. "What do you think?"

Hinata grinned and nodded approvingly. "You look amazing."

"Thanks! You look gorgeous to Hina, you're gonna knock Naruto dead."

Hinata giggled and retaliated. "I could say the same about Sasuke."

Immediately emerald eyes looked downcast and Sakura's mood dropped significantly. "I don't think so." She said almost brokenly.

The raven haired girl looked at her companion with a fair amount of pity, Sasuke had really hurt her. "He'll come around Sakura."

"I'm tired of waiting." The other responded honestly but dejectedly. She held in the tears as best she could so she wouldn't ruin her makeup and began walking out of the room, not uttering another word.

"Stupid Sasuke." Hinata muttered to herself and followed out the door of the bedroom.

"Hina-chan!" Temari and TenTen yelled as she got downstairs.

They hadn't really had a lot of time to talk so it was the first time in about a week she would actually talk to them. "Hey guys! I've missed you." She confessed sincerely.

They both nodded in agreement and engulfed the smallest girl in a bone crushing hug. It lasted quite a long time until Hinata turned purple from lack of oxygen.

"You're going to kill her." Shikamaru mumbled loud enough for the girls to hear.

Immediately they let her go and sheepishly apologized for getting carried away. "It's okay." She choked out not having the lung capacity right now for much more.

She greedily accepted a cup of water her cousin had magically handed her and she smiled in appreciation. "That's better." She said enthusiastically and placed the cup on a nearby ledge. "You girls look amazing by the way." She proceeded to compliment her two childhood friends.

"You're kidding, look at you!" TenTen gushed which made Hinata blush, the brunette never lied.

"Stop being bashful, she's right." Temari commented nonchalantly and grinned at her petite friend, she had really missed hanging out with her.

Hinata nodded in consent, she knew better than to argue with those two when they were actually on the same side. "You two look handsome as well." She turned to look at two of her closest guy friends.

Neji smirked, proud of the compliment while Shikamaru waved a hand in dismissal. "If you're looking for Naruto he's talking with Sakura." Shikamaru smirked while the bluenette blushed.

"Why would she be looking for Naruto?" Neji questioned, crossing his arms across his chest as a form to seem intimidating.

TenTen scoffed at her boyfriend and gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. Neji merely ignored her and looked to Hinata for a real answer. "I-I'm not."

"Why did you stutter?" Temari asked cheekily while grinning maniacally.

"Shit." Hinata muttered under her breath so that only Shikamaru who was standing closest to her heard. He offered a condolence shrug and a pat on the shoulder.

Fearing there was no way out except being honest she prepared herself to tell her cousin and the rest the truth until Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura thankfully interrupted.

"What're you guys talking about so seriously over here?" Sakura asked in a voice Hinata considered way too perky. She was trying to hide her heartache.

"N-Nothing!" Hinata yelled alarmingly.

"Then why are you so worked up?" Sasuke voiced his thoughts though he had an idea of what this conversation was about.

She sighed in defeat and was about to announce her relationship with the blonde and be done with it but her father had just walked through the door and was heading straight for her.

"Hinata." He said stoically while he stood in front of her. To his left stood her little sister Hanabi and to his right stood an unfamiliar beautiful woman with light brown hair.

"Ugh…." She couldn't even finish her sentence since Sakura had shouted over her.

"Mother?!"

_What? _All the teens thought before looking at the Hyuga and the Haruno holding hands. Both Hinata and Sakura looked to each other desperately looking for an answer to the unspoken question.

"Hello, Sakura hunny. How are you?"

"I think I'm dreaming." Hinata croaked out before detaching her eyes-that had been glued to their joined hands- to look at her father's emotionless eyes.

"Hina-chan!" Sakura's mother yelled excitedly before grasping the young girl in an unexpected hug.

"Yes?" She responded breathlessly until Sakura had come to her rescue and pried her away from the older female.

"Mom, what are you doing here…and with him?" She asked incredibly confused.

"Oh, Hiashi-kun and I are together." She mentioned like it wasn't a big deal.

A set of lavender eyes widened far beyond capacity as she heard someone attach the kun suffix to her father's name. HER FATHER! _I am dreaming._ She thought desperately.

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke and whispered. "This is weird…"

"Yeah." Sasuke answered shortly before staring back at the scene before him. The two young girls were just staring at each other not sure what to say while Hiashi and Mebuki simply smiled. Yes, Hiashi was smiling. _This is so freaky. _The raven haired young man thought.

"We're going to slowly walk away." Sakura spoke to the adults while grasping Hina's hand and slowly retreating from the scenario.

Once the girls were out of sight, they turned to each other perturbed and tongue tied. "What…" Hinata began.

"The hell…" Sakura continued

"Just happened?" Hinata finished.

Both girls shook their heads in amazement until Sasuke and Naruto walked up behind them.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked Sakura who looked at him perplexed until she realized who it was that was talking to her. As soon as onyx eyes were in her line of vision she narrowed her emerald eyes and glared at the Uchiha. "I'm fine." She said uncharacteristically stoic and walked away from him.

Naruto who had his arms wrapped around Hinata from behind barked out a laugh while Hinata shrugged and silently sent him an 'I told you so.'

Sasuke stomped away furiously, not even bothering to comment on the blonde's arms wrapped around the brunette. "Whoa." Naruto said dumbfounded.

"I told him so."

"So did I."

She giggled at the thought of Naruto giving Sasuke advice but decided not to question it, whatever those boys talked about when they were alone was not her business.

"Are you alright?" He whispered softly next to her ear. Feeling his hot breath against her ear made her shiver and lean back, fully resting on his chest.

He smiled at her reaction and tightened his grip around her torso relishing the warmth of her body and her intoxicating smell. They stood there for a few minutes, reconnecting until she answered his question.

"I'm fine, just confused I guess?" She questioned and Naruto chuckled at the way her nose scrunched up in confusion.

In an attempt to make her feel better he kissed her ear and his lips trailed down to her neck, seductively. Her surroundings were getting hazy and all she could feel was Naruto's lips touching the side of her neck. She never wanted him to stop it felt so good but unfortunately all good things must come to an end and he pulled back when he noticed they were no longer alone in the kitchen.

She groaned at the loss of contact and it only made him smile wider. "Come on princess, if we keep doing this someone's bound to see us."

"Fine." She stubbornly responded and headed back to where her friends were last seen. "You don't think this thing between Hiashi and Sakura's mom is for real right?" She questioned the blonde beside her in a worried voice.

Again, he wanted to question why she kept calling her father by name but decided this probably wasn't the best setting to have that conversation. "Does it matter?" He chose instead.

"Of course it does." She hissed at him and continued to explain once she saw his questioning glance. "Hiashi is a bad enough father as it is! And Sakura always says her mom sucks too so now I'm stuck with two of them, and so is Sakura. Naruto we're so screwed!" she whaled in despair while her unhelpful boyfriend attempted to keep his laughter in by biting his lower lip."I hate you…" She said half heartedly once she saw his smile.

"Well at least something good is coming out of this." He mentioned as if it was obvious.

She turned to him with a soft glare but intrigued at his perspective."Like what?"

"If they are actually together then you and Sakura will be like sisters no?"

Lavender eyes glittered excitedly, she hadn't thought about that! She wouldn't be in this alone; she had Sakura to help her through it. "Naruto you're a genius." She exclaimed a little close to where Neji and Temari stood.

"Naruto and genius…Not words I thought I would ever hear." Temari said teasingly hoping Naruto would react, she wasn't disappointed.

"Shut up!"

"Actually Temari…" Neji began. "Naruto has a full scholarship to Konoha Elite so yes, he is a genius."

"What?" Temari questioned, she never thought Naruto was smart enough for a full scholarship but Neji wasn't a liar.

"It's true." Naruto said weirdly impassive.

Hinata just stood there wondering why she hadn't known about this. Over the past months she and Naruto were getting much closer and ever since they started dating they spent a lot of time with him, why had he never told her? She looked at him to see his face which remained impassive even when she nudged his side.

"Anyways…" Hinata said forcedly. "I'm starving when are they going to cut that pig?"

Temari and Naruto burst out laughing upon hearing the Hyuuga princess's manners and even Neji was smirking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was roughly ten to midnight and Hinata took the opportunity to drag Naruto upstairs onto the balcony that faced the Uchiha backyard. She wanted to start the New Year with him.

Only him.

"I hope you don't mind." She said while sitting on the railing and facing her boyfriend.

"You hope that I don't mind what?" He asked cheekily while getting closer to her.

She blushed slightly and allowed his arms to rest on her hips. "I hope you don't mind being here with me…alone."

He chuckled and shook his head at her. "I'd be crazy to mind that." He smirked and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend on the forehead.

"There's something I want to ask you." She said honestly and looked away from him.

"Shoot. I'll answer anything you want." He said with a dazzling grin waiting for this question that seemed to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Why don't you ever talk about your family?" She asked rather quickly, hoping he heard her. She knew he had when she felt him stiffen and look anywhere but at her.

"My…family?" He asked in disbelief that she would question him about them.

"Ugh, yeah. You know all about my family and I just don't know anything about yours. I want to know who raised you to be…well you." She exclaimed while she smiled, trying to relax him.

He snapped himself out of his trance and looked at the girl in his arms. She didn't look threatening, in fact she looked more nervous than he felt. He didn't really want to talk about them but he felt she needed to know.

"My family's not doing so great." He said sincerely.

She looked at him with sad, curious eyes and he felt a tug on his heart at seeing that sadness. "Are you okay?" She asked and it took him by surprise. She was worried about him, she didn't have to know what had happened to his family but she was letting him know that she would be there for him even if he told her or not.

"It happened over a year ago…" He began softly, looking at the sky. "My dad and my brother were on a business trip a few towns over and they were hit on the way back."

"Hit?"

"Yeah…" He cleared his throat and blinked rapidly, trying hard not to think about it.

"Someone ran them off the road. My older brother died that night and my father was left in a comatose state." His face was emotionless and this frightened her, he resembled her father just then but she couldn't blame him.

Instead of answering she just pulled him as close to her as possible and wrapped her arms around his body. She hugged him as tight as she could, not wanting to let go. She felt him shake in her arms and she heard him release a harsh breath. "It's okay Naruto, I'm here for you. I won't leave you." She cooed softly in his ear.

Once he heard her words his grip around her tightened and he let out a stream of silent tears. He had never been held like this. After his brother passed and his father was left unconscious his mother was broken. She spent most of her time beside her husband, mourning her lost son and the company his father was running was taken away from them by the Hyuga no less. They left him with nothing, no brother, basically no parents and no money.

"Is that why you left?"

"Kind of." He mentioned uncomfortably, not wanting to get into the real reason he transferred into this school.

She would've kept asking him if she hadn't heard people downstairs yelling the countdown to the New Year.

"30…29…28"

"I'm glad I get to spend New Year's with you, Hinata."

She smiled up at him and nodded in agreement while getting off the ledge and holding his hand.

"20…19…18"

He beamed down at her and cupped her chin with his other hand, making her look up into his deep blue eyes. He felt so incredibly happy to be here with her, to be with someone who he…who he…

"Do you remember that day on the beach?" He asked anxiously.

"10…9…8"

She nodded, finding it hard to breath.

"I know now, what I feel…"

"5…4…3"

"I love you." He whispered a few centimeters away from her lips.

"Happy New Year everyone!" Some unknown voiced screamed from downstairs.

It didn't matter to her, nothing mattered to her except the pair of warm lips pressed snuggly against her own. She couldn't believe he had actually uttered those words to her right here, right now.

"Happy New Year." He huskily said against her lips eliciting a fresh wave of shivers down her spine.

He backed away and looked down at her with questioning eyes, wondering if she felt for him what he felt for her. Realizing she had to answer him she grabbed the collar of his nice dress shirt and pulled him as close to her as possible. "Happy New Year."

He just looked at her like she had grown an extra head; that was not the response he was waiting for. He just stared at her in shock until giggling escaped her lips. "I love you too." She mentioned effortlessly before stealing his breath with her lips once more.

"You're mean." He teased once they pulled back.

"I couldn't help myself."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Luckiest girl alive." She agreed and didn't even have time to smile before he engulfed her in a massive hug and twirled her around. "We should go back and say Happy New Year to the rest."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Happy New Year Hinata-chan." Mikoto yelled excitedly and slightly tipsy. Sasuke stood by his mother's side sulking.

"Likewise Miko-chan. Have you seen my family?"

"Right behind you, Hinata." Her father spoke from behind her already giving Naruto a hand shake. She had almost forgotten how much her father liked Naruto.

"Is Hanabi with you?" She asked not even acknowledging his presence. She saw her father flinch at her impassive tone but she ignored it, he didn't feel sadness.

"She is not, she asked to go home about an hour ago." He answered with a strained voice as Hinata glared daggers at him.

"Fine, I'll call her." She spoke once more before mechanically walking away from her father and the rest of her friends who stood around him.

"Tense atmosphere." Itachi mentioned while looking at the head Hyuga confused.

"Just minor issues." Hiashi answered in his normal stoic voice but thinking maybe he really needed to have a conversation with his angry eldest daughter.

"Well fix them." Mikoto hissed venomously as she got closer to the man so the children wouldn't hear. "She's lost her mother already, she doesn't need this from you."

Pale Hyuga eyes looked downcast and for the first time in what seemed like years Hiashi felt sick with himself, felt ashamed of his actions towards his eldest and feared it would be too late to fix their relationship.

Naruto decided he should end this awkwardness and started wishing his cousin and all his friends a Happy New Year. He was also trying to buy Hinata time to cool down, she was always on edge when it came to her father.

The rest of the night was actually pretty fun, they had gotten a karaoke machine and spent most of the night laughing at the people who attempted to sing. Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch and were quietly conversing.

"I want to tell everyone." Hinata whispered sweetly.

"Tell everyone what?" Naruto questioned, too distracted looking at Sasuke attempt to sing a duet with Sakura.

"About us."

That certainly got the blonde's attention, he whipped his head back not believing the words he was hearing. "Are you serious?" He asked with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Of course. I love you and I want everyone to know!" She beamed at him with a certain softness to her eyes.

"I just want everyone to know you're mine." He growled animalistic in her ear which caused her to giggle at his antics.

"Alright, we'll do it when we got back to school in a few days deal?"

"Deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha Elite started classes January 6 and our lovely group of eight were not excited to be back in their waking up early routine.

"I don't want to…" Temari whined in her sleep as TenTen attempted to pull her legs out from under her.

"Get up!" She screamed loud enough for the other two members of their group to flinch and roll their eyes.

"I'll shower first." Hinata said wearily and made her way to the bathroom.

"I dibs second." Sakura said loud enough for the rest to hear her.

Since Temari and TenTen were still having a tug-a-war Hinata and Sakura decided they would just grab breakfast on their own. They didn't have a lot of time anyways.

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Sasuke now?" Hinata begged the pink haired girl walking beside her.

"I can but then we should just head to class, I can't eat and talk at the same time. "

Hinata sighed in sadness of not eating but nodded her head in approval and they changed the course of their destination. "Okay, now spill."

Sakura squealed loudly and began her story.

FLASHBACK

"Sakura." Sasuke called in his normal stoic voice.

"Uchiha." She greeted cordially.

He sighed in aggravation at her childish response but decided he deserved that. He had been a real asshole to her since Christmas and was surprised she even came tonight. "I'm sorry." He forced out the words that went against everything the Uchiha stood for.

"What?" she asked astounded he had said those words.

He growled at her. "You heard me."

Her emerald eyes narrowed and she shook her head at his angry tone. "Whatever."

She was about to walk away but his arm flew out to grab her wrist. "Wait." He said with a pained voice.

"Sasuke, I've waited long enough for you. I'm leaving."

"Please don't, I need to talk to you…" He looked around and noticed there were a lot of people surrounding them. "Preferably alone."

"Fine. But this is your last shot." She said bitterly and followed him up the stairs into his bedroom.

The walls were a light beige but he had posters hung everywhere of all his favourite athletes she assumed. Everything in his room seemed mysterious to her, it was like a gateway to his personality but he was too closed off to let anyone in.

"I like you." He stated bluntly and shifted uncomfortably before sitting on his bed with his forearms resting on his thighs. Still, his head was upright and charcoal eyes followed her petite form as she made her away around his room.

"It doesn't seem like it." She mentioned nonchalantly and looked at a picture on his dresser of him and Hinata around the age of 5. She smiled softly at the person who probably knew Sasuke the best.

"It's hard for me." He admitted.

She looked towards him only to blush slightly when she saw his handsome features glued on her. "Why?"

He thrust a rough hand through his hair, frustrated with himself. Half of him wanted to tell her why and the other half wanted to pretend nothing had ever occurred. "I liked someone before you."

She looked at him in confusion but decided on settling down next to him on the bed, he was no longer looking at her but at his carpeted floor. Many people thought he was what every girl their age wanted and they would be right. He however, knew something they didn't. He was terrible with dealing with his feelings; he simply sucked when it came to talking openly. He was tactless and the words came out rough, he just hoped Sakura had enough patience to listen to him instead of just hearing him.

"What happened?" She asked while placing a gentle arm on his shoulder in support.

"She…cheated."

She winced at the tone of his voice and at that very moment all she wanted was to ask him for her name and address so she could set this girl on fire. "I'm sorry."

He smiled slightly, the thought of her apologizing for something she didn't do was a little amusing. Finally he looked up and showed her a real smile. "It's alright. I don't like her anymore but…" He faltered and wanted to look away but the comforting hand that caressed his cheek stopped him from shying away from her. "It still hurts. And the thought of that happening again scares me."

She nodded in understanding though all she wanted to do was dispel those hideous thoughts. She would never do that to him, she really cared about him. "Just to let you know…" She started. "I would never." She simply finished, not needing to explain anymore.

One look at her eyes he could tell she was being honest, she wasn't like his ex-girlfriend. She wasn't like any girl he had met before and the feelings he held for her this early on were on par with what he felt for his ex well past their 5 months. That's what scared him most, the feelings he held for this girl were stronger than any other he had felt in the past and they only threatened to get stronger.

"I know." He admitted. "Which is why I'm going to go for it."

She looked adorably perplexed and he held back a chuckle.

"Will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked while cupping her chin with his left hand.

Green eyes seemed to be in shock and her mouth was left slightly opened. This time he couldn't help but laugh at her stunned face. "Take your time." He said sarcastically.

She shook herself shortly and looked into his black eyes searching for a certain emotion. It wasn't fear or even honesty. He had admitted to both already. She wanted to see that little plea in his gaze that pushed her to answer positively.

"Okay." She said still a little dazed from the look he was giving her.

He got slightly closer to her as his lips hovered above her own. "Just okay?" He asked with slight smugness.

"Yes." She corrected herself and closed the distance between their lips. He didn't pull away and leave her sitting there this time. On the contrary she was the one to pull away from him once she was left breathless.

END FLASHBACK

Hinata sprawled herself dramatically on top of her desk and waggled her eyebrows suggestively at the pinkette. "I knew he'd find the courage."

"I'm glad he did. But he never told me who it was that hurt him so badly. I want to know."

Hinata, knowing the answer but also knowing it wasn't her place to say looked at her friend with a questioning glance. "Why do you want to know?"

Sakura shrugged indifferently. "So I can set her on fire." She said cheerfully

The raven haired girl blew out a laugh and shook her head in dismay at the emerald eyed girl's response. "I've tried but her hair already does that for her." Hinata mentioned before her boyfriend walked through the classroom door.

"There you are, you weren't at breakfast." He said while ushering her to stand up and give him a hug which she gladly initiated.

"I'm here too." Sakura deadpanned.

"Okay." Naruto said carelessly while kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Sometimes you're a jerk." Sakura mentioned.

He laughed in amusement and finally turned to look at her. "You can't seriously be telling me this while your boyfriend is the biggest jerk on the planet." He said referring to Sasuke.

The girl's ears burned red with anger and embarrassment. "How do you know?"

"Sasuke's been dazed since New Year, it's hard not to know." Naruto commented.

Sakura breathed deeply and decided that answer was weirdly satisfying. "I'll keep a look out." She said, telling them she would make sure no one saw them in their lovey-dovey stage.

"Don't bother." She heard Hinata call out. "We were going to tell people anyways." She smiled up at Naruto who was already grinning from ear to ear.

Sakura merely nodded and smiled making her way back to her seat while Naruto sat in front of Hinata engaging her in conversation.

"Don't you two look adorable?" Temari teased while she walked in draped in Shikamaru's arm, he merely lifted his eyebrows in suspicion.

"We really are." Naruto answered just as teasingly.

"So you are an item?" TenTen asked walking in with a tight grip around Neji's forearm, awaiting the response.

"Yes Ma'am." Hinata answered while saluting.

TenTen laughed at her friend's weird way of being but felt happy for the new couple nonetheless. Her boyfriend felt differently. "You're dating my cousin?" He seethed out through clenched teeth.

Naruto paled slightly but felt courage from the warm hand that was holding onto his. "Yes." He answered fiercely and bravely. Hinata only smiled at him in reassurance that everything would be alright.

"Alright." Neji drawled out and headed to his seat. Naruto and Hinata were left looking at him in baffled amazement. "I said fine, stop looking at me like that." Neji mentioned uncomfortably which made everyone around them laugh. At least until Sasuke walked through the door.

He gave his girlfriend what she would define a lazy, sexy smile and looked towards the blonde and brunette that were holding hands. His fists clenched slightly but he composed himself and remembered that Naruto had already told him of his plans to ask his sister out.

"We good?" The blonde inquired while looking at the raven.

"Yeah." He answered before sitting down on his seat.

Naruto smiled in triumph and zoomed in for a kiss but Sasuke's cleared throat stopped him. Perplexed he looked towards his friend. "Not in front of me and we'll be fine."

Sighing in acceptance the blonde settled for a hug and walked over to his own desk while the rest of the students filed in accordingly.

"Hina-chan!" Kiba exclaimed once he walked through the door.

Hinata smiled politely. "Hello Kiba-kun."

"I missed you!" He threw an arm around her catching her in a lazy embrace, something that didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend or their friends.

She laughed awkwardly while patting his back. Still, he didn't get the message and continued talking. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday. We could watch a movie and have dinner or something?" He wore a million dollar smile, so sure that he would get her to go out with him.

"Look, Kiba…" She started but was cut off by Naruto's loud voice. "Back off mutt, she's not interested."

Kiba scoffed and looked into blue eyes. "And how would you know?"

Naruto grinded his teeth, thoroughly pissed off with the brunette's patronizing voice and spoke dangerously low. "She's with me."

This time Kiba fully laughed. "You have to be kidding."

He looked towards Hinata who looked as offended as Naruto felt. "Ne, Kiba. I am going out with Naruto and he's about a thousand steps up from you."

Kiba's brown eyes widened in astonishment at her disrespectful answer and growled out. "Whatever, you're not even worth it, little rich girl."

Hinata looked completely distraught by the comment but her boyfriend was the one who reacted violently. He thrust a fist into the Inuzuka's face and felt satisfied once he saw blood drawing from the guy's nose.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed while trying to hold him back. "Sasuke, help me!" She pleaded but her pleas were lost on deaf ears because Sasuke simply walked up to Kiba-who was holding his nose- and kneed him in the gut. "Damn it!" Sakura seethed and this scenario was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Well, I see you are all off to a good semester." He spoke with heavy sarcasm. "Go get cleaned up Kiba and everyone else go to their seats please, I'm just going to ignore this ever happened."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It wasn't necessary." Hinata sighed out as she stood in front of not only Naruto but Sasuke as well. They were both sitting on her bed, looking at her with matching angry expressions.

"It was." Sasuke answered shortly while the blonde nodded in agreement.

"Sakura, help me out." She said loudly causing the pink haired girl who was sitting on her bed to look at them. She didn't want to get involved in this conversation but she had to side with the bluenette, the guys had taken it too far by punching and kicking Kiba.

"She's right…" the emerald eyed girl drawled out. "You two are ridiculous. Kiba was just pissed; you didn't need to hit him."

"I know Sasuke didn't but I certainly did, you're my girlfriend what am I supposed to do when someone hits on you then insults you?" Naruto asked angrily.

"You're supposed to not care because you know I'm with **you** and plus Kiba's insults were lame." Hinata answered primly.

Her boyfriend growled in irritation and looked to the pale boy next to him for help. "Kiba had it coming no matter what way you look at it." He stated simply and stood up. "I'm hungry, want to grab some food Sakura?"

"Sure." She answered sweetly before standing up and following him out, leaving the remaining couple in an awkward silence.

"Hinata." Naruto stated simply hoping she wasn't too angry with him.

She glared at him shortly before caving and smiling beautifully at him. "Fine, but don't do it again okay? You could get kicked out of school for that." She said honestly with a sad pout at the thought of seeing him gone.

"I won't promise that. I'm supposed to protect you and I will Nata, no matter what." He said confidently and it caused her to smile gracefully. He was full of surprises and most of them were actually good!

She took a seat next to him on her bed and caressed his blonde spikes. He enjoyed the feeling and scooted closer to her warmth, she was incredible in his opinion and he would never let anyone harm her the way Kiba had tried to do just that morning.

He scooted back on the bed until his back was against the shelf behind it and grabbed the girl by her waist. He hauled her over to him so her back was snug against his chest.

"No one will ever make you cry, I promise." He swore while the arms around her torso tightened significantly. Just the thought of her being hurt caused anger to flare in his heart. Sure at the beginning he had wanted to harm her because of what her family did to him but now he would do anything within his power to protect her.

"I know. I trust you Naruto, with my life." She turned slightly in his arms to smile at him causing him to smile back, it was contagious.

Just as their lips were about to connect the dorm door was roughly pushed opened and Hinata was yanked out of Naruto's unsuspecting arms. The blonde looked up to find Sasuke holding Hinata behind him while an annoyed Sakura stood at the door.

"I changed my mind, I'm not hungry anymore."

Sakura scoffed from across the room. "Yeah right, he just realized leaving you two alone in the dorm was probably stupid, though the position we found you two in only further proves his assumptions."

Sasuke glared at her shortly while Naruto paled in understanding. Hinata on the other hand set herself lose from her brother's tight grip and began walking towards the pinkette.

"Can we just go already, I'm actually hungry." Sakura whined and watched as the two males began treading carefully towards them. It seemed the entire rest of the day Sasuke refused to let the blonde and bluenette within 2 feet of each other.

Sakura guessed it would take some time for Sasuke to be comfortable with the two of them dating. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long, she could see the irritation and annoyance in Hinata's pale lavender eyes that were directed towards her boyfriend. If he didn't stop soon, there would be an all out war that she would actually pay to see. Hinata could surely beat Sasuke up anyways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following months of school were mostly spent studying for midterms and finals while both Neji and Sasuke got used to the idea of Naruto and Hinata dating. Still, anytime either would see the couple touching somewhat inappropriately they would split the two up in a frenzy.

Hinata guessed it was the best it would get and she was happy Kiba was off her back and everyone seemed to be having a good last couple months of school.

Before any of them knew it the last day of finals had come and they were discussing their summer plans.

"Well, I need to go home. At least for the summer." Naruto confessed honestly, feeling a little guilty that he hadn't gone home once since the beginning of the school year.

He was telling the gang but looking at Hinata in particular. She only offered him a reassuring smile, silently telling him that she was not angry with him at all. "That's alright Naruto. Maybe I can meet your parents one day."

Blue eyes lit up excitedly. "Actually, I was hoping you could come for like a couple of weeks, I don't know maybe the last weeks of August or something?"

A blush lit up her face but it was a pleased blush and she nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Hiashi wouldn't mind. He likes you after all."

"Great, so we'll discuss it at the beginning of August?" He asked pleadingly.

"Yesssssss!" She drawled out the s, making sure he understood that she was serious.

"Wow, well while the couple make plans for a future wedding…" Temari interrupted, making the two blush heavily. "I'm going to visit my brothers in Suna."

Hinata and Tenten looked pleasantly surprised while Shikamaru tensed at the news. "Will you be gone the whole summer?" Her boyfriend asked in a steady voice.

She shook her head. "No, only a few weeks. I'll be back in no time, I promise." She winked teasingly at him and it seemed to alleviate his worries.

"I guess I'll be the only one staying home?" Shikamaru inquired while telling the others his summer plans.

"Naw, I'm going to be here all summer too. Neji's parents were kind enough to lend me their pool house for the summer." She said as if it wasn't a big deal yet everyone in the group felt some sort of sympathy for the girl. They almost always forgot that she didn't really have family or a home outside of school. She always looked so happy they just never thought about the effects.

Neji maintained his calm but he saw the longing in her eyes when the other mentioned they would be spending time with their families. He knew it was incredibly soon but he was hoping one day she wouldn't have to feel so alone, that she would be in a family. His family. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable from the thought of having children with her and spoke out loud. "I'll be spending most of my time at home though I believe my family, TenTen and I are going on a cruise for a week at the end of summer."

He saw TenTen look excited from the corner of his eye and felt relieved that he could, even for a moment alleviate her sadness. He turned to Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance but told him of his plans at the beginning of July where he and his family were to travel around the world because his mother wanted to so badly. He told them however, that it wouldn't take more than a few weeks.

Sakura saw how unexcited her boyfriend was to spend so much time with his family so she decided to interject with her own dreadful plans. "Hina and I can top that."

Everyone looked to her expectantly while Hinata sighed in awful agreement. "Mommy dearest and her new bow-Hina-chan's daddy- have decided that we as a family should bond and so for most of July we are going to an island in the middle of fucking nowhere to listen to bullshit stories while most of our relatives come visit one by one so we can get acquainted with everyone." She said exasperatedly while the gang tried to stop themselves from laughing at the unlucky girls.

After Sakura finished speaking Hinata picked up the slack. "And all of this bonding time is supposed to ease us into the idea of becoming a family…because if you…" She addressed their group of friends. "Haven't heard, we are about to officially become the most deranged family on the planet thanks to a not so little engagement ring carelessly hanging off Sakura-chan's mother's hand!" She wailed in an exaggerated tone while Sakura joined in on her fake crying.

"The only good thing coming from this is the fact that I'll officially have a sister! Actually two, but Hanabi hates me." Sakura said while sobering up.

The gang shook their heads at the two distraught girls until they heard multiple car horns being directed at them. "I guess this is it…for now." TenTen muttered a little upset at not seeing her friends for awhile.

They nodded their heads and started giving each other good bye hugs. Before they all knew it TenTen, Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru were long gone and four of the eight were left.

"Our limo will be here soon." Sakura muttered softly but loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Yeah, I should get going, I have a flight to catch." Hinata turned to look at the owner of the voice who was none other than her boyfriend with a sad smile. She was going to miss seeing him and hugging him and kissing him everyday like normal.

She stood really close to him and allowed him to engulf her in a hug that took her off the ground. "I love you." She whispered in his ear while he grinned like an idiot at her words.

"I love you more." He teased softly while letting go of her. "And I'll miss you like crazy. I'll see you in August then?" He asked uncertainly.

"Definitely." She agreed while nodding her head and pulling him down for a goodbye kiss. A kiss that turned passionate and Sakura could barely hold on to her very aggravated boyfriend.

"Bye Naruto." Sasuke said forcedly causing the kissing couple to part and offer him sheepish smiles. Nonetheless Naruto walked up to a guy he considered a best friend and gave him a guy hug.

"Bye, you bastard. I'll see you soon."

Sasuke smirked and returned the hug. "Whatever, dobe. Take care."

Both girls shook their heads at their stupid way of saying goodbye until Sakura hugged the blonde caringly telling him he'd better come back for the next school year.

Naruto parted leaving the three of them standing, waiting for their respective limos. Once Hinata noticed the couple's hungry eyes she looked embarrassed and muttered an "I'll be waiting over there." Before proceeding to walk away.

"Hinata wait." Sasuke called out to her.

She paused in her walk and turned to look at the raven. He walked up to her calmly and hugged her much like the way he used to when they were children. "I'll miss you. Try to have fun on that family trip okay? And take care of her." He pointed towards Sakura and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"And you mister, be nice to your family. You know how much your mom and brother love you. And you know your father does too, he's just not so open about it." She nagged while holding onto his hands. "I love you Saucy-chan." She smiled once he cringed at the nickname.

"Ditto." He said a little awkwardly before she pushed him back into the direction of his girlfriend. While he was walking back to Sakura Hinata had one last thing to say. "The limo's almost here so you don't have enough time to have sex." She yelled at them causing warm blushes to light up their cheeks.

They both hissed her name at the same time and she merely walked away, smiling in triumph at embarrassing the both of them at once.


	6. Summer Plans

**Author's Note:** Don't remember why exactly but this chapter I wrote kind of half assed so I hope it's still alright. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters.

"Are we leaving yet?" Sakura whined loudly towards her mother.

"Sakura-chan, we've been here barely two weeks." Her mother chided softly, instead of flying off the handle like she normally would. This past year with Hiashi had really taught her the importance patience and she was trying it out with her own daughter.

"Say it isn't true!" She wailed dramatically while looking around for her safe zone of this stupid vacation, Hinata.

"Sakura, stop please." She said forcedly causing her only daughter to groan in frustration.

"You know, I liked you better when you were hot headed….Where's Hina-chan?"

Her mother shook her head in exasperation while looking at wedding magazines. They were to get married this coming spring and she wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. She knew she didn't have either of their daughter's approval but she loved the man, as weird as that may have seemed to everyone. They clicked as soon as they met and she figured she was entitled to some sort of happiness after what Sakura's father had done to her.

"I don't know, maybe she's having some quality time with her father and sister….like we should be having…"

Sakura snorted loudly and began laughing maniacally. "Hina-chan and her father spending quality time, okay mom. You have officially gone insane. Plus, you don't need me to help you with this wedding crap it's yours not mine." She said before rushing out the door leaving her disappointed mother to look at bridal gowns by herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata." Her father called out to her as she sat on her bedroom-for the time being- balcony bathing in the sunlight. She didn't even bother to look in his direction; she had no particular reason to talk to him anyways.

Her father breathed out uneasily and tried to remain calm but his eldest daughter's behaviour was dampening his mood immensely. He had wanted to use this vacation as a way to rebuild their relationship seeing as he had been ruining it for over 3 years now but she refused to even acknowledge him.

The worst part was he couldn't even blame her. She had every right to hate him after the way he had treated her these past years. She had become more of an Uchiha and less of a Hyuga in that time being and he was pretty sure if given half the opportunity she would proclaim that surname instead of the one she was given at birth.

"You'll be joining us for lunch." It came out more of a question than a demand and he cringed at the tone he had used. It was the same tone he had used the night he told his daughters that their mother had passed away.

She finally looked up at him, intrigued by the voice he was using but changed her mind as soon as she got a look at his always emotionless face. "I suppose so, I mean Sakura-chan wouldn't forgive me if I didn't." She made sure to be precise about why she would fathom his company. She wanted to make clear that he was no longer a father to her. He had renounced those rights long ago.

Again, he looked extremely pained by her answered but instead of trying to talk to her about it he only turned around and left her in peace. He had no idea how to mend their broken father-daughter relationship and he was slowly losing hope.

As lunch approached both his daughters came downstairs and sat in their proper places. Sakura soon joined and sat beside Hinata leaving their parents to sit across from each other.

"So, we only have 2 weeks left here." Hinata mentioned trying to downplay her excitement at leaving.

Sakura laughed at her obvious enthusiasm and nodded aggressively in agreement. "I'm super excited to leave too don't worry."

Both their parents stiffened at her words and tried not to display the hurt that was reasonably etched on their faces. Luckily for them, it was the youngest that came to their rescue.

"You guys are assholes." Hanabi muttered bitterly while staring both of the other girls down, across from her.

"Hanabi, language." Her father chided but felt alleviated that at least one of his daughters did not wish to leave their family vacation.

She rolled her eyes at her father's words and continued talking. "Do you two even know why we're really here?" She asked rhetorically, knowing neither of the females ever paid attention to their parents.

"We're here because our father and your mother Sakura-san have actually found some sort of happiness and they wish to celebrate it with us."

Hinata looked at her little sister perplexed, she had never noticed how mature little Hanabi actually was. Still, Hanabi didn't understand anything, she had always been daddy's little girl while Hinata got treated like trash. "I do not wish to celebrate anything with him." Hinata spit out venomously, not caring about how her father seemed to sag in his chair.

"Hinata!" Mebuki chided loudly, sensing her future husband's rising despair.

Pale, lavender eyes turned to the woman flashing dangerously. "If you think you have a say in this Mebuki-san then you are assuming incorrectly. You may make my father happy but you certainly do no such thing for me."

Sakura's eyes widened at her friend's speech but was not angry at the way she was speaking to her mother-although angry still polite-. In fact, she agreed. Their parents were idiots if they thought one family vacation would unite them. It was years of exile for her from her mother. Mebuki didn't give a rat's ass about her daughter up until last year really.

She was always touring and leaving her with random babysitters that she took on the road with her, it wasn't a life a child should have had. Her childhood was deprived from her and she for one knew that since Hinata's mother had passed away her father hadn't even had the courage to look her in the eye.

"Hinata, stop it. If you're angry with me fine but there is no need to involve Mebuki. She is just trying to help."

Her eyes flew back towards her father and she offered him a sadistic smirk he was sure was making his skin crawl. "Maybe instead of fixing the Hyuga issues she should fix the Haruno issues."

The long brown haired female's head dropped in shame, knowing Hinata was speaking the truth. "She's right." Sakura spoke up. "You two are fucking delusional if you think putting two fucked up families together would fix anything. You both could rot in hell for all I care. And no offence to you Hinata, but your little sister doesn't know shit and she belongs with them."

With that the pink haired girl rose from her seat, not having touched any food and walked up to her designated bedroom. Hinata laughed joylessly and looked at Hanabi with sad eyes. "I was always protecting you from finding out about what a monster he is…" She pointed to her father who flinched involuntarily "But it seems you prefer to stay blind even though you already know. That's sad sister, so sad."

She gracefully exited the premises following in Sakura's footsteps as she opened the pink haired girl's door and flung herself on the king sized bed. "They're idiots."

Sakura scoffed. "Fucking idiots." She corrected and both girls looked to each other in sympathy. "What was your mom like?" Sakura asked Hinata, knowing it was a sore subject.

Hinata smile nostalgically. "She was incredible." Her voice was soft and pained but in a good way. "She always made sure I ate a healthy breakfast, lunch and dinner. She would sing me to sleep when I had nightmares and she would repeatedly tell me my father loved me even though he was harsh on me…my mother was the buffer, you know? Kind of like without her my father had every right to put me in my place and I had no reassurance that I was loved by anyone." She finished with tears gliding out of her wide eyes in sadness at the absence of the one person she needed the most.

Sakura scooted over to her friend and placed Hinata's head on her lap while she soothed the girl by playing with soft strands of her hair. "I never even met my dad." She admitted honestly causing Hinata's previously closed eyes to open and look up at her alarmed.

"My mother got pregnant when she was young and the dude didn't want the responsibility. He left me…and what's worst is he left me with her. She resents me, I know it. She was on her way to having such a successful career but thanks to me she had to put a pause in her life. She's still successful but she loathed having to take me everywhere with her. Half the time I wonder why she even bothered, like just put me up for adoption. It would've been easier for everyone."

She too was crying now, thinking about how true her words had truly been. She adored her mother but she knew her mother didn't love her so how could she have respect for that sort of person? It simply wasn't possible. "At least while your mom was alive you knew what it was like to be loved."

Hinata smiled sadly at her friend's terrible childhood and reached up to wipe some tears from emerald eyes. "I say we spend these next couple weeks just you and me. Screw our parents, and my sister. They had too much control of our lives until now. Let's just pretend they aren't even here." Hinata suggested with a hopeful smile.

"That's the best idea you've ever had!" Sakura answered excitedly as they stood up from the bed, shook themselves from their sorrows and went out onto the crystal clear ocean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Time skip to mid August)

Naruto had no idea how he was handling himself right now. A couple weeks after he came home for summer vacation his father had awakened from a coma that had lasted for about a year. He was incredibly happy but he just didn't know how to handle these overwhelming feelings.

Everything was going well albeit his father did have sort of memory loss and he couldn't exactly remember anything about the accident itself or a small amount of time before it. Minato, had been devastated when his mother had to tell him the news about his eldest son's death but Minato was a strong man and instead of breaking down he thrived off his son's memory to get better in no time and take control of his family's company once more.

Throughout the month Naruto had been at home he hadn't uttered one word about the accident or his brother's death. He was simply content in knowing that his father was still the same man he was before the accident even though he had lost a lot.

"Son, your mother tells me you got into Konoha Elite?" His father was questioning him one night at dinner, it was already mid August and he was hoping to bring up the Hinata subject sometime soon.

"Ugh, yeah. I got a scholarship since mom and I couldn't really afford it."

Minato looked confused for a second, knowing full well his company was worth billions of dollars and their house was proof of that achievement.

"We weren't allowed control of the company while you were…away." Kushina, Naruto's mother provided sensing his questioning gaze.

"Why not?"

"A Hyuga took control and would not relinquish it to us, they gave us enough to go month to month but he said it was for the best if he took control instead of us." Kushina finished explaining the situation to her husband.

His blue eyes widened and he looked incredibly guilty. "I'm so sorry! In case of an accident I had given custody of the company to Toshiro…" He coughed a bit to cover up his sadness and continued. "But since he…passed I guess neither of you had the rights."

"It's alright dad, you're okay now right? So everything can go back to normal?" Naruto asked in a pleading voice Minato hadn't heard his son use since he was a child.

Both his and his wife's eyes softened significantly at the child like Naruto and nodded their heads in consent. "Of course son. Everything will be alright now."

Kushina looked to her son with a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry I drove you away Naruto. I know I wasn't much of a mother but after Toshiro and your dad…I just broke." She wrapped her arms safely around her son and hoped he wasn't so angry with her.

Naruto shook his head while smiling softly at the woman who had given him birth. "It's fine mom, I mean it hurt but I understood."

"Still, it was wrong of me to shut down and leave you alone like that."

"Look, let's just forget about it." He snarled, not wanting to talk about it anymore. It hurt like hell that his mother hadn't deemed him a good enough reason to continue living but he wasn't about to get into this argument now.

He ran a shaky hand through his tresses and looked at his parents while they remained quiet after his little outburst. "I was wondering if it would be okay to have someone stay with us for a couple weeks before school started." He asked bluntly, not even bothering to ease his parents into this conversation.

"Is it Hinata?" His mother asked softly.

He looked alarmed but nodded nonetheless. "How did you even know?"

"The first day you came home and went to visit your father while he was still in his coma you were talking to him about her. I know it may have seemed like I wasn't there or even listening but I was."

"Oh." He answered awkwardly and he cleared his throat to get rid of the weird emotion in his heart. "Anyways, she's been my girlfriend for 10 months and I'd like it if you met her."

His father chuckled at his nervous looking son and patted him on the back. "I was waiting for a girl to knock you off your feet, you had so many in the past I doubted one of them would stick."

He grumbled under his breath and made his father promise that that was not one of the conversations they would have in Hinata's presence. While his parents just laughed at him he took the opportunity to call his girlfriend who he missed terribly and tell her the great news.

He had already told her of his father's sudden recovery but he hadn't known if she would end up visiting him or not.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nata!"

He couldn't see it but she was smiling foolishly against the phone. "Naruto-kun!"

He chuckled a bit and stepped further away from his parents' curious ears. "So, I just asked my parents if you could come and they agreed…" He got all tense, thinking maybe she had changed her mind and hurriedly added "you know, if you want. You don't have to or anything."

He only heard her giggle coyly and respond him in such a soft voice he wanted to melt. "Of course I still want to visit. What day would work best for you guys?"

Blue eyes lit up like Christmas day and he looked at his parents pleadingly. They could already tell the question he was silently asking and they shrugged, silently telling him she could come whenever he wanted.

"Tomorrow works for me!" He yelled enthusiastically.

Hinata though paled slightly. "Tomorrow? But I haven't even packed or anything." He could practically feel her pouting against his ear and laughed awkwardly.

"Right, I forgot about that I just want to see you so badly." He confessed while a blush rose on his cheeks from the way his parents were looking at him.

She sighed in content and realized she too wanted to see him as soon as possible. "You know what? Tomorrow works Naruto-kun. I'll book a flight and text you the details?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Naruto looked like he was going to die from happiness when she said those words that he couldn't even respond to her question. "Ugh, Naruto?" she asked, feeling a little awkward that he was so quiet now.

Oh, right. He was still talking to her. "Haha, sorry Hina! Yeah text me the details tonight and I'll be there to pick you up!"

"Alright, bye Naruto-kun."

He grinned against his cell phone. "Bye! I lo-I'll see you tomorrow." He would've told her he loved her if it wasn't for the way his parents' eyebrows sky rocketed to the ceiling when he had almost said those words. He figured he would save himself some humiliation for now.

"So, I guess she'll be coming tomorrow?" His father asked knowingly and with a huge smirk that caused the tip of Naruto's ears to catch on fire.

"Ugh, yeah. I'll pick her up." Now that their family was at their wealthiest again he had gotten his car back which was a God sent gift because he had missed it terribly.

"I'll go with you, sweetie." His mother suggested sweetly. She too, like Minato wanted to meet the girl who had finally gotten her son to settle down…for now.

"NO!" He yelled panicked making both his parents look at him strangely. His mother turned her head slightly causing her long red locks to frame her face.

He coughed and tried to recover from his outburst. "I mean, she's already nervous enough and plus I haven't seen her in a month and a half! I just want a little time with her…by myself." He muttered the end in a low voice hoping his parents wouldn't hear but his attempts were in vain because they both started laughing at the teenage love struck boy.

Silently but quickly to avoid further humiliation he sped off to his room and waited for the text from his girlfriend. He couldn't help but smile the rest of the night thinking how fantastic these weeks with her AND his family would truly be. If only his brother were alive things would be perfect…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to pick up Hinata!" Naruto yelled running down the stairs as he jumped the last 4 steps in a rush to get to the front door.

His parents -who were in the kitchen- looked over to him curiously once they heard a distinct crash. Their son was rubbing his face with a frown causing his mother to drop all her breakfast ingredients and laugh loudly at him.

"Thanks mom." He hissed out while scrunching his face to test whether he could still move his nose or not. He had crashed into the wall in front of the stairs when he overshot the jump.

Kushina breathed in calmly, trying to stop the boisterous laughter. "Naruto…you should…be more…careful." She blew out between heavy pants.

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered bitterly before opening the front door. He was about to leave when he heard his dad call out to him to be careful on the road. Although Naruto didn't answer he was definitely going to be careful on the road, especially when Hinata was in his car.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Konoha a certain pink haired girl had caught sight of her boyfriend. "Are you stalking me Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face.

She was currently sitting on the edge of their new pool, facing the entrance to her house. Considering her mother and Hiashi were to be wed they decided on buying a house for the new family and it happened to have a pool, which she wasn't complaining about.

Sasuke only scoffed but she could see a slight blush on his cheeks. "No…I just wanted to see what your new house looked like."

She opened up her arms, gesturing towards the mansion in front of her and behind Sasuke, who stood on their deck and silently was making his way over to her. "Voila! Hina-chan and I think it's a 'we're so sorry we're absolute train wrecks' apology."

The raven haired boy smiled at his girlfriend while he rolled up his pant legs and dipped his feet in the water once he sat beside her. "You don't like it?" He asked, knowing full well that wasn't a possibility. Since both the Haruno and Hyuga were rich they bought a house almost twice the size of his house and that was saying a lot.

"No…the house is cool but I would rather have good parents." She admitted sadly looking towards the pool at the ripples the movement of her legs were causing.

He looked at her sadly and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder, squeezing her against him. "Maybe they're trying and you guys just won't give them a chance." He suggested, hoping he wouldn't anger her. That family vacation was proof that they at least wanted to try and be a family. He hadn't remembered one single time after Hinata's mother's death that Hiashi wanted to spend time with his eldest daughter.

"I guess. But one vacation and a huge house can't make up for years of neglect…I mean it just doesn't work that way." She mumbled while looking up at him with bright emerald eyes. His breath caught at the way the sun was reflected so purely in her eyes and he had to look away.

"Well, you're welcome at my house anytime you want if you need to escape." He offered with a rare but genuine smile.

She nodded against his chest and cuddled more into him, letting her stress fade in the presence of a boy she was starting to really love. "So where's Hina?" She heard Sasuke ask, immediately she tensed in his hold.

"Oh." She spoke in an alarmed tone and straightened herself up and out of his grasp. He looked towards her curiously waiting for an actual answer. "She's gone?" She asked more than stated.

"What do you mean gone? Gone where?" He bombarded her with questions.

She swore under her breath and cursed her bad luck for falling for a guy who thought of her new sister like an actual sister. How was she supposed to explain that Hinata had outwardly avoided telling both him and Neji that she was going to spend the last weeks of summer in Naruto's house with his family?

"To Naruto's." She said in a whisper while looking elsewhere and hoping he hadn't really heard her. Obviously she was wrong, Uchihas had perfect hearing.

"SHE WENT WHERE?" He yelled angrily.

Sakura flinched beside him and he immediately dialed down his anger, he didn't mean to scare her. Clearing his throat uncomfortably he tried a softer approach. "You mean to tell me she is spending two weeks with Naruto in his house?" He asked calmly though a slight twitch in his eye contradicted his attitude.

The pink haired girl bashfully rubbed her neck and nodded slowly. "Uh,yeah…" She saw Sasuke's twitch become more prominent and waved her hands in front of him like a madman. "But his family will be there and his dad is out of the hospital and everything!" She yelled in hopes of calming him down.

It had worked for now; he seemed to have been distracted by something she said. "His dad was in the hospital?"

She nodded solemnly. "I didn't know either. Hinata just one day came up to me all excited about how Naruto's life was going to get better but all she told me was that his dad was out of the hospital, I don't know any details."

"Hn." He answered shortly but his eyes were still narrowed. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Sakura snorted very unladylike and looked him over once. "Are you kidding? You would've barricaded her in her room before she had the chance to leave."

He smirked knowing the fact that his girlfriend knew him so well and dropped the subject. Naruto-he assumed- would take care of her. But if he even dared to touch her he would face a very unpleasant year at Konoha Elite.

"You want to go out for lunch?" He asked out of the blue once the silence was starting to suffocate him.

"Sure!" She answered enthusiastically already stepping out of the water. "I'll just change and we can go." Before she could step away she saw his pale arm coming to grab hers.

"You don't need to change." He whispered seductively in her ear, making her face burn in embarrassment.

She squirmed in his hold until he released her with a satisfied chuckle. "I-I'll be back." She said, uncharacteristically shy and went up to her bedroom in a daze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready Nata?" Naruto asked in a soft voice but smirked once he saw the still present blush on her face. He guessed he might've over done it with the greeting but he hadn't seen her in such a long time-in his opinion- so he was entitled to be that romantic guy who would refuse to let go of her.

She looked over at him as her blush finally started disappearing. "Do you think they'll like me?" She asked fearfully, dreading meeting his parents from fear that they would not find her up to their standards.

He snorted while playing with a strand of her hair, trying to relax her. "They're going to love you as much as I do, I promise!" He assured while he unbuckled her seatbelt for her and got out of the car himself. He walked over to her side, opened the car door for her and waited patiently for her to get out.

Slowly but surely she steeled her motivation and confidence and got out of the car with her purse in hand. She breathed in a few times causing Naruto to chuckle at her but she ignored him and looked towards his home.

It was big. Not that she wasn't used to big houses or anything but why was Naruto going to Konoha Elite on a scholarship if he had money? Pushing those tedious thoughts out of her mind she focused on the woman who stood in the door way with a warm smile.

She felt her heart speed up but just as quickly felt it slow down once she noticed Naruto's hand wrapped tightly around hers. Mustering one of her shy smiles she walked up to who she assumed was Naruto's mother.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san." She greeted politely and nervously.

His mother squealed in glee and immediately wrapped the small girl in her arms, effectively cutting her connection off from her boyfriend. "Hinata-chan you're just precious! Look at you, you're gorgeous!" She shouted in Hinata's ear causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment.

"Mom!" She heard Naruto hiss at his mother. "You're going to make her pass out!" It was true, the Uzumaki had a lot of strength and Hinata could barely breathe in her arms.

Immediately Kushina retracted them and looked towards Hinata apologetically. "Sorry sweetie! I'm just a little excited to finally meet you. We've heard a lot about you…" She said while gesturing to a tall blonde man who looked exactly like Naruto standing slightly behind her. "I'm Kushina, by the way. There's no need to be so formal with me." The woman finished with a dazzling smile that caught Hinata by surprise, it looked exactly like Naruto's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kushina…chan?" she inquired.

Using that suffix only made the woman smile brighter and take hold of the young girl, dragging her in the house. "You let Naruto-kun and Minato handle your bags Hina-chan while you and I finish preparing breakfast!"

Hinata looked back towards the two blondes who were unloading the car with a small smile. She could practically feel the happiness radiating off Naruto now that his father was home. Speaking of home, Naruto's was incredibly inviting. Family pictures everywhere and lively colours as well.

Her own home was sort of boring in her opinion though that was slowly changing with Mebuki there. Still, there weren't this many childhood memories hung in her house and it made her feel a little envious of Naruto's childhood.

"You have a lovely house." Hinata said softly while she gazed around the warm living room on their way to the kitchen.

Again the red haired lady beamed at her. "Thank you!"

While the girls finished making the pancakes and bacon Naruto and his father joined them. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata-san. I apologize for my wife's…exotic behaviours." She heard Minato speak while looking intently at her, almost as if he was trying to figure something out.

She tilted her head slightly but did not wilt under his gaze, it didn't seem menacing just curiosity she assumed. "That's quite alright Minato-san. I enjoy Kushina-chan's presence." And it was true, even though she was more boisterous Kushina reminded Hinata of her gentle mother.

It seemed as though in the middle of breakfast that Minato finally figured what he need to find out about Hinata because his eyes got wider than the plates they were eating off of and he grinned unexpectedly. "Is your last name Hyuga by any chance?"

She looked up startled by the random question but obviously answered the man. "Yes, sir that's my last name."

Naruto looked towards his parents with a small glare, what were they getting at? "Is your father Hiashi Hyuga?" His father asked yet another unplanned question making Naruto choke on some of his bacon.

Hinata did not seem too distraught though she only nodded her head, she didn't really consider that man a father but that's what it said on her birth certificate.

"Fascinating!" His father exclaimed excitedly while pleading with his wife to remember the name as well. Suddenly Kushina understood what her husband was getting at and smiled kindly at Hinata.

"How is Hana-chan?" Kushina asked gently, locking eyes with Hinata.

The younger female flinched involuntarily at the name and looked towards her plate in sadness. She hadn't expected anyone to ask her how her mother was doing. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh, my mother's great, resting peacefully in her grave…' Obviously, she couldn't say that.

Naruto noted his girlfriend's distraught eyes and looked to her for answers, he wasn't sure who this Hana was but it was stressing her out. He didn't have a chance to speak though, since Hinata looked up with a strained smile.

"My m-mother is deceased, unfortunately."

The whiskered boy's jaw dropped to the ground once she stuttered the word mother. He hadn't known Hana was her nickname he had only known her mother as Hanako, every time the subject about his brother or her mother came up both would avoid is simultaneously. But now his mother had directly asked her that question and he could tell how hard Hinata was trying to keep herself together.

Kushina's own grey eyes widened regrettably and she reached to grab hold of Hinata's smaller hand. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize she had passed."

Hinata shook her head with a smile. "No, it's okay. I didn't know you both knew my parents. I mean, Naruto never mentioned it."

"Cause I didn't know." He answered right after her while he bore holes onto his mother's skin for asking such a question.

All the while this was occurring Minato only looked at Hinata with sad eyes. He had met Hiashi in business school and they each had met their brides around the same time, they used to be best friends really. But that meant he also knew how strict Hiashi was and the only thing that had softened him up was Hanako.

"I suggest you take Hinata for a tour of the town Naruto." His father spoke up unexpectedly causing Kushina to sigh in relief.

"Yeah! You're right dad. Let's go Nata!" He yelled excitedly while grasping her hand and leading her away.

The rest of the day they spent getting to know Naruto's small home town and eating ice cream. Aside from the dreadful breakfast incident the rest of the day was enjoyable.

It wasn't until that night that Naruto spoke to her about breakfast. They were cuddled on his couch in the basement watching a movie. Well she was watching the movie, he was more concentrated on her and what happened this morning.

"Hinata." He called out to her catching her attention.

"Mhmm?" She answered, still not looking away from the television.

He sighed and decided to just blurt it out. "Look about this morning. I'm sorry my mom just asked that."

He saw her stiffen and glance at him from the corner of her eye. She gave him a reassuring smile once she realized how nervous he really looked. "No, it's okay. I mean it happened almost 4 years ago so I can talk about it but your mom took me by surprise."

His sky blue eyes softened but he still looked guilty. "Still, I hate when my…brother gets brought up so I can only imagine it feels like that for you."

She scooted closer to him until she sat herself on his lap sideways, nuzzling his neck with her nose. "I'm sorry you've had to go through so much. You deserve so much better…" She trailed off, trying to stop any tears from spilling.

His arms came to wrap around her petite form delicately. He looked down at her through loving eyes and smiled joylessly at her. "I know it's terrible. What we've been through but things get better. And I'll make sure the rest of your life will be perfect. Just wait." He promised as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"The rest of my life eh?" She cheekily asked looking into his cerulean eyes.

Amusement filtered on his face and he bit her jaw lightly. "Every single day." He muttered against her lips before biting her lower lip affectionately.

"I love you." She said between laughs as he trailed light bite marks all over her face.

"I adore you, love." He answered as while nibbling on her earlobe. "and I'll always love you." He commented before running his tongue along her lips.

She beamed at him and went in for the kill, effectively taking his breath away with her lips. It was exactly 10 seconds before she felt Naruto turn her body to straddle his torso, turning her on. She whimpered slightly as she pulled back for some oxygen.

He was so lust crazed he didn't even notice he had pulled her back towards him without letting her breathe in properly. He was practically losing his mind because of the way she was unconsciously rubbing up against him. He groaned slightly when she moved her hips to find a better position and unfortunately that was also the time his parents came downstairs to wish them goodnight.

Kushina cleared her throat awkwardly making Hinata jump up and so far from Naruto he was shocked she didn't hit the other side of the couch. "We just came to wish you goodnight." His mother declared innocently with a teasing smirk on her lips. His father also looked highly amused at the way Hinata seemed to want the couch to swallow her and the colour Naruto's normally tanned face had gained.

His mother turned around laughing to herself while hinata tried to gather what was left of her pride. "Oh God." She muttered horrified while looking at her boyfriend who was still tomato red.

He tried chuckling off her nervousness. "Don't worry about it, they don't care."

"But I do!" She hissed under her breath, glaring daggers at the blonde.

He only pulled her towards him and embraced her tightly. "Come on Nata, it's getting late we should get to bed."

She pouted cutely but melted as soon as his arms wrapped around her. He haphazardly stood with her in his arms and was able to turn of the television before heading upstairs. She squeaked at his bold move but only clung to him for support.

Once they got to the final floor he gracefully put her feet on the ground in front of a room. "Mom said this would be your room. She said she decorated it to your liking, whatever the hell that means."

She opened the door to find the cutest room ever, totally suited for her. "Oh, wow. It's amazing. I should thank her in the morning."

"No need, Hina-chan. I'm glad you like it." Kushina said while walking up next to her son and kissing him on the cheek. "I should walk you to your room, so you don't confuse it with this one Naruto." She teased but led him out of the room nonetheless.

Hinata merely blushed and said goodnight to her boyfriend and his mother before changing into her pajamas, brushing her teeth and going to bed dreaming of nothing but Naruto.


End file.
